Courage
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: Zoe is your average anorexic girl. She cuts, and starves herself. She's on the verge of death. Will a certain ninja of earth be able to save her? Or will she slowly fade away? Slightly OOC Cole, and a few OC's. Minor character death. You have been warned. All rights go to LEGO. I sadly do not own.
1. Intro

_**Courage is having the power to stop pain.**_

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Hi. My name is Zoey. People usually call me Zoe. I'm fourteen years old, and have brown, wavy with really curly locks mixed in, hair. I have bright mainly blue streaks in it. My eyes are violet, (I dunno why) and I have pierced ears. When I was little, I used to be very obese. I still think that I am. I have two siblings. Zane, (18 or so, he's a nindroid. Hard to tell how old he really is) and Crystal. (17)

My mother left us when I was eight, leaving us with only our father. Dad is a very busy person, and has very little time for us.

Every once in a while, mom will stop by to see us, but it's never a good time. Everyone's always frustrated and stressed.

My brother is in a band with four other boys. I've only met one of the members, Lloyd, but I believe the others names are Cole, Kai, and Jason. They call themselves the Ninjas of Awesomeness.

* * *

Today's the first day of school. Yippee. I hate school. I always get bullied. Ever since Pre-K. I still do.

I got ready, then looked at myself in a mirror. I was wearing skinny jeans, and an oversized tee. It was black, and had a skull on it. Since I cut, it was long sleeved. It had the look like it was layered, but it wasn't. My hair was in a side part, and my side bangs swept to the side. I had a light blush on, and very light eye shadow, making it look like slight smokey eyes. I sighed. I looked fat. I could've sworn that I had lost some weight over the summer, and yet...

I walked out, and could smell french toast. Zane must be cooking. I walked downstairs, and saw Crystal, Zane, and our dad.

"Morning, sis!" Zane said. I smiled. "Morning, guys!" I looked at Crystal. She was eyeing me. She was the only one who knew about my problems. Oh, and also Zane, but he thinks that I had stopped.

"Sure smells good, Zane." Crystal said. I gave her a look, and she gave me a pleading one. I knew what she meant. I sighed. I was going to regret this, but hey, it did smell good. I sat down, and took a bite. It tasted great. Dad couldn't cook to save his life, but when he did, we always gave it to my dog. Poor Storm.

Storm is my black German Shepherd/Husky/Sheep Dog. She had a white patch on her chest, and brown eyes. She's really strong, and really big. She's almost as tall as I am, and when on her hind legs, she's like, six feet.

**(Basically my real dog)**

Storm looked at us, hopeful. I smiled, and gave her a small piece. Zane smiled. "I am glad everyone likes it."

I decided to walk to school. Zane offered me a ride, but I refused. Crystal gave me a sad look. "Don't overdo it." She warned. I nodded.

As I was walking, I saw my only friend, Amanda Todd.

"Hey!" She said. I smiled. "Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing much. So, um..., are you still at it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How come every time you see me, you ask that?" I asked.

Amanda laughed. "Because I'm worried about you."

I scoffed. "And I'm worried about you. Come on, I know I cut, but I never go as deep as you."

We walked past an Emo looking boy.

Amanda sighed. "I know, but the bullying never gets better. At least for you, it did."

I stopped. "You really think that it got better?" I gave her a look. "Amanda, I cut, I get bullied, my sister is worried, and Zane think that I'm fine 'cause I lied to him, and-" I broke off. "I'm still anorexic."

* * *

**So..., this story is about Anorexia Nervosa. Zoe goes to a ninja school in Ninjago. In case you were wondering.**

**Slightly OOC Cole, (For Emo-ish. Chill though, I love Cole, so I won't always make him Emo) And a few OC's.**

**Amanda Todd was a girl who got bullied. She committed suicide a few years ago.**

**All of those who are anorexic, just remember that you are beautiful. No matter what you think. **


	2. Dodge Ball Time!

**_Bravery will keep you going_**

**Cole's P.O.V.**

When I heard Zane's name, and the mentioning of a sister, I knew that it was his little sis, Zoey. I walked slower. I could hear them talking.

I caught the words 'Bullied', 'Zane', (Duh) and 'Anorexic'.

I looked at Zoey. She had brown hair parted to the side with side bangs, with bright blue streaks. She wore over-sized clothes. I could tell the she was Ana. I kept on walking.

Around halfway through the walk, I heard a car driving up. I looked, and saw Zane. He waved. "Need a lift?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure."

I opened the passengers' seat and hopped in. "What happened to your car?" Zane asked. "Dad had a meeting, and needed the car. The other one is still in the shop." Zane nodded, and continued driving.

"Hey, does your sister have blue streaks in her hair?" I asked. Zane gave me an odd look. "Yeah, I think I showed you a pic a few years ago." I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I saw her walking with some girl." I told him.

"You mean Amanda? Yeah, they're best friends." Zane said.

I nodded. "I've been thinking of a new song we could play." I told Zane.

"Really? What song?" He asked.

"Well, we kinda need a girl singer, but it's called 'Just a Kiss' I found it a few days ago on YouTube. It could be like a duet."

"Couldn't _we_ just sing it? We've done it before."

"Trust me, it doesn't sound as good."

"Okay, I'll have a listen, and see what instruments we need. Maybe one of my sisters will wanna sing it, or one of their friends."

I nodded. We had arrived at the school gate.

Zane, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and I go to a Ninja School, training to be better ninjas. I'm the ninja of earth, Zane Ice, Jay Lightning, Kai Fire, and Lloyd Creation. Zane's sister Zoey also goes here. I believe her element is Life. Like Lloyd, she has all of the powers. Zane's other sister Crystal goes to a normal school.

I saw Pixal, she's also a ninja. "Hey Zane, can you tell Crystal that I'll be over later? I've texted her, but I don't think she got the message."

Zane nodded, and walked over to talk to Lloyd. I walked over to Kai and Jay. "Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jay answered.

"So, did your family get the house?" Kai asked. I nodded. My dad moved to Zane's neighborhood. Now, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, and I lived on the same street. I am now neighbors with Zane and Jay. Now, it would be an easier walk to band practice now that I only had to walk like, twenty feet.

"Yeah, we're moving boxes. Zane had promised that he'd convince his sisters to help." Kai nodded. "We'll help." He said. I smiled, and put my hands in my hoodie. "Thanks."

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw the building, I knew that I would like it here. Amanda was a ninja of Water. I'm the ninja of Life.

I saw Zane as I walked. He gave the Emo looking boy a lift. He must've been in the band.

Amanda and I had finally reached the age to join the Ninja School. Sensei Wu, and Sensei Garmadon are family friends, so every once in a while, Zane and I get special training. Sensei Garmadon's son Lloyd, is friends with Zane. I told ya about him earlier, remember? He's pretty nice I guess. I think that Crystal has a crush on him.

I walked through the door. The school was huge. To the left, there was the Principal's Office, and to the right, there was the Gym. I saw a Dojo, and the janitor. I think his name was Dareth. He looked like a wannabe Elvis.

I walked to the receptionist's desk with Amanda.

"Hey Misako." I said. I recognized her from last Thanksgiving.

"Hello Zoe, Amanda. How are you today?" She smiled.

"Good,-" I started. "-What are our lessons?" Amanda finished.

Misako laughed. "Here." She handed eatch of us a piece of paper that had our lessons written down. I had Gym, Ninja Training, and The Art Of Spinjitzu. The last one sounded like a history lesson, but it's more Ninja Training for those who have more than one element. I looked at Amanda's sheet. She had the same classes, but instead The Art Of Spinjitzu, she had Ninja Alchemy.

"Your lockers are next to eatch other." Misako told us. I nodded. "Thanks! We'll see you next month, right?" Next month was October, and she sometimes helped with my dad's haunted house charity for kids with disabilities.

"You sure will. Lloyd's going to help with this one."

I smiled, "Cool!" I walked to my locker to put my stuff away. I saw Pixal standing there talking to Zane. "Hi." I said. Pixal turned, and smiled. "Hey, kid!" She greeted.

I saw Zane making goo goo eyes at her. Oh brother.

"Hey Zane." I said, snapping him out of Pixal Land.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said 'Hey'." I told him, while seeing that Amanda was trying not to laugh.

"So..., um... I kinda promised Cole that you, Crystal, and I would help him unpack." He said.

I looked at him funny. "Okay, I'll help."

Zane smiled.

"For twenty dollars." I finished.

Zane gave me a funny look. "Fine." He handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Note to self, never underestimate Serpentine, Skeletons, or fourteen year old girls."

I smiled, while Pixal laughed. "Zane, you just got served by a kid!"

I did a small bow. "You're welcome!"

Amanda laughed, and we went to our lockers. I tossed in my things, while Amanda tossed some books in hers. She took out a few pictures, and placed a magnet on them to keep them in place. I saw that they were of us, and her family.

I did the same, but with band posters like 'The Script', and 'Escape The Fate'. I love their songs. Not many people know about 'Escape The Fate'. It's sad.

**(So True! We miss you, Ronnie! No offense Craig...)**

Amanda sometimes teases me and says that I should join my brother's band. Too bad I don't sing.

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V.**

Classes started in ten minutes. I looked at Pixal. We both had Gym. Both Sensei Wu, and Sensei Garmadon say that Gym is to stretch, but I think that it's to pass time, and get us in better shape, due to summer. Ya see, we only have Gym for the first semester, and the first day after the holidays. All the other days, we have training in the woods. We play games like Capture The Flag, Copter Chase, and very rarely, Borg Training. Borg Training is when we fight real enemies to see if we can pass to the next year. It's mandatory. The others are just for fun, and field training.

I walked to gym, and changed. I saw Zoe and Amanda talking to eatch other. They both wore tees, and jeans. Zoe's tee was over-sized.

**(In case you were wondering, they put makeup on their arms and legs to hide the cut marks)**

I went over to Cole, Kai, and Lloyd. Jay had Gym later on.

"So, Zoe's agreed to help with the boxes." I told Cole. He nodded.

"How much did you have to pay her?" Lloyd asked. I laughed. "Twenty dollars." I said.

Cole smiled. "Smart." I looked at Zoe. She looked really skinny. She had told me that she stopped.

"That's your sister?" Kai asked.

Lloyd and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Huh, kinda scrawny to be a ninja." I turned, and saw Jay.

"First off, I thought Gym was later for you. Second, hey, that's my sister you're talking about."

Jay held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, but I just say. Also, Sensei Wu moved the time."

I nodded.

Coach Hence, (Cole's dad) blew his whistle.

"Listen up, we're playing dodge ball today! Pixal, you're on team red. Zane, you're on team blue. Pick your team mates!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." I won.

"Zoe." Was the first name I called. She was super good at sports. Jay gave me an offended look. I shrugged as Zoe walked over to me.

"Jay." Pixal said.

"Cole." I was pretty sure that Cole would be happy to be against Jay.

"Lloyd." I groaned. He was one of our best players.

"Kai." He gave me a look. "Thanks for picking me last." He said. "Hey, you weren't last. We still have like. twenty more players to choose."

Ninjago High was a pretty big school filled with a lot of ninjas in training.

Pretty soon, teams were sorted out. Amanda, Lindsay, Leo, Logan, Jack, and Jake were on my team, and that was just half of the players. We parted into three groups. One would play first, and the other would play second, and the third would play, well... third.

I chose Zoe, Cole, Amanda, Logan, Jack, Mark, Mike, Kelly, and Mara for the first part.

Pixal chose Lloyd, Kate, Jay, Dan, Taylor, herself, Miya, and Layla for the first part.

We were doing pretty good until Mara and Kelly 'Accidentally' got hit with the ball. After that, it all went downhill. Zoe, Cole, Amanda, Logan, Jack, me, and Leo were the only ones on my team that were still in. Cole stuck to the shadows, tossing balls at kids from the other team. By 'kids', I mean Jay.

Zoe threw a ball at Mia, and it hit her. Okay, now the only kids left on Pixal's team were her, Lloyd, Dan, Layla, Bloom, and Rosa.

Sadly, we lost. Pixal laughed as her team mates gave her high-fives.

"Hey, at least you didn't get hit upside the head and sent to the nurses office again." Kai said. I gave him a look. "Not. Helping."

* * *

**So, the next chapter will be about... You know what? Never mind. Some people don't like spoiler alerts, so I'm gonna shut it.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Here are some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**_Fears are your deepest secret that you hope nobody will find out_**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I saw Kai giving Zane a pep talk. Oh man, Kai's pep talks never end well. I saw Zane give Kai the evil eye.

I walked over to Cole. "Why were you throwing all the balls at _me_?"

**(Doesn't 'Balls' just sound _wrong_? I think I'll change that)**

Cole gave me a look. "Jay, we're friends and all, so I'll be honest. I hate you."

I glared. "Okay, I love you too!"

"Guys, break it up." I saw Coach Hence walking towards us. Oh man. "He started it." I pointed to Cole.

"Oh, really Jay? How mature." Cole raised an eyebrow.

Coach Hence loomed over us. "Any more fighting, and you'll be sent to the Principal's Office!"

Cole rolled his eyes behind his dad's back. I laughed. Coach whipped his head around, and I turned the laugh into a choke.

As Coach left, I saw a note on his back. It read: **Kick me!**

I laughed even harder, while Cole just smirked.

"Cole, you're going to get in so much trouble." Zane said while smiling.

"You mean_ if_ he finds out it was me." Cole smiled.

"Whatever you say Pain." Kai joked.

"Yeah, sure thing Panic."

**(Hercules)**

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

After changing into some other clothes, Zoe and I walked to our next class. Ninja Training. I was behind Zoe,when she stopped. I ran into her. I saw what she was looking at. I gasped.

In a circle, a group of kids were bullying a small kid around the age of nine. I looked at Zoe. She nodded. "What are you doing?" I asked the boys, while Zoe got the boy. She knelt down, and talked to him while he cried.

"We _were_ practicing fighting." A boy said.

"More like bullying a kid for nothing!" Zoe said.

The older boy looked at her.

"Look, we don't have the time for two scrawny wannabe ninjas."

Zoe got up. "You know what _I_ don't have time for? People who think that they're better than everybody else, when the truth is, they aren't. They're the exact same. They are just too afraid to admit it."

I smiled. The boy growled, and threw a punch at my head. I covered my face, waiting for the attack, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw Kai standing there, the other boy's fist in his hand.

"You probably, _shouldn't_ have done that." Kai spoke.

**(Can U Guess?)**

I looked up, and saw more kids with Kai. Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, and Pixal. They got ready for a fight. I saw the boys, (The bad ones) step forward. Zoe gave me the kid, and got ready for a fight too.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**(Lame, I know. Just shut up about it. No offense. I just couldn't find anything else that would sound good)**

Two kids advanced on Pixal. Zane helped her with them.

I wasn't a very good fighter, so I stayed with the little kid. I felt bad. This was partly my fault. Okay, a lot my fault. Whatever.

Cole and Jay were next to eatch other, fighting with three huge kids.

When I say huge, I mean _huge._

"Whoa, what do they feed you, dude?!" Jay asked. One of the big kids threw a punch at Cole's head. I saw Zoe duck behind the big guy, and swipe a leg under both of his. He fell. Cole turned, and smiled at her.

"BREAK IT UP!" We turned, and saw Sensei Wu. Uh-Oh.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short. BTW, Don't expect me to update everyday. Even though right now, I am. Peace!**


	4. Punishments, And Conffesions

**_Love is a strong force, and a strong protection._**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I heard Sensei Wu shout behind us. I looked, and saw him. Amanda was still with the kid. I looked at Sensei. He looked pissed. I backed up a little to avoid being stepped on by Jay, who was backing up.

"Everyone, to the Principal's Office, NOW!" I looked at Amanda, who was looking at Sensei, who was looking at all of us.

"You heard him, _move your feet!_" Jay whisper-screamed the last part.

Five of the kids from the other group followed, whispering to eatch other. Amanda followed behind me, the kid following her.

_After being told off..._

"I don't get it." Kai said. "They started the whole damn bloody thing, and _we_ get in trouble for it. Anyone else think that it's jacked up?" A lot of hands raised, including mine. Turns out, the Principal was named The Overlord, and he likes evil. I'm not even joking. What kinda principal is that?

"Well, at least it was fun." Cole said. Zane gave him a funny look. "You _like_ having to be saved by a girl?" He asked. Cole shrugged. "Eh, whatever." He went back to listening to his black IPod.

We were sitting outside of the Principal's Office, waiting to receive our punishment.

"School sometimes really sucks." Jay grumbled. "I feel ya, buddy." Cole said.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Blair and Nya. We were chatting when I got a text from Zane.

**Hey, can you and a few of your friends help move some boxes over into Cole's new place later? Lloyd's gonna be there. ;)**

I laughed. And replied '**yes**'.

"Hey Nya," I started. "Wanna help move some stuff into Cole's new place later? Jay's gonna be there." I laughed.

"Sure. I'll come." Nya smiled.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you actually like those guys. The only one worth my time would be Kai. He's so hot..." **(Pun intended)** Blair went off into her dreamworld.

In case you didn't notice, Blair is your average popular girl. She's nice, but also mean. I guess you could call her bittersweet. (I sometimes call her a bitterbitch though) She has a huge crush on Kai, and won't stop until he's hers. I mean, come on. I have a crush on Lloyd, but I never go to his house and pound on his door at three in the morning. She's like Rolanda from Wassabi Productions.

**(Real thing. They're super funny)**

I almost feel bad for Kai.

"I guess I'll come." Blair said. I smiled.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

_After School..._

Zane gave us all a lift in his van. Since I was second oldest, (I'm seventeen like Lloyd, but my birthday's sooner. His was is in August, and mine's on October 31) I popped my ear-buds in my ears, and listened to some music. I was listening to 'Cellar Door' by Escape the Fate. They rock. Next month on my birthday, they're having a concert in Ninjago City. I already have tickets for two. The thing is, nobody else likes Escape the Fate. I think that later, I'll sell the extra ticket to some kid at school.

I looked out the window. Zane drove by a small park. It looked like the kind that was really peaceful. My dog Rocky would love it. Maybe I'll take him for a walk later on this week. I heard shouting from the back seat. Kai and Jay were arguing about who was cooler, Spider Man, or The Hulk.

"The Hulk is cooler because he's a freakishly strong mutant, and he rips almost every shirt he wears!" Jay said. "But Spider Man has awesome stuff that makes it like he's an actual spider!" Kai argued. "Obi Wan Kenobi is _way _cooler." Lloyd noted. "Be one with the Force!"

"Okay, we get it, you guys are nerds, now SHUT IT!" Zoe said. Surprisingly, they shut up. I laughed a little. I saw Amanda give Zoe a high-five.

_Later..._

When we got to my new house, I saw that the moving van was already parked, and the guys were waiting. Dad wasn't here yet, so I did all the paperwork.

**(Never moved before, so I'm guessing)**

The guy nodded, and opened the back of his van, revealing a few thousand boxes.

"Holly mother of Ninjago City, Cole you have a lot of things." Kai said all in one breath. "It's going to take forever. I hope Crystal, Pixal, and Nya get here soon." Zoe said. "Nya?" Jay asked, suddenly interested. "Jay..." Kai said in a warning tone. Nya was Kai's sister. "Did you say Crystal?" Lloyd asked. Zoe nodded. "Yeah, by the way, Kai, you might wanna hide. I think that Blair's also coming."

Kai's eyes widened. "Oh crap." Kai looked around. "If she see's me, I'm out." Everyone nodded. "Why do _I_ have to have the crazy Kai obsessed sister?" Amanda asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Come on, guys, these boxes aren't going to unload themselves." I said. I walked towards the van while listening to the song 'Picture Perfect' by Escape the Fate. That song represented my mom. I miss her a lot. _Don't think about your past._ A voice in my head spoke._ It'll only bring more pain._

* * *

We were making pretty good progress. One hour after We had arrived, Crystal and her friends had came. Blair was with them. She searched around for Kai. "I'm not here." He whispered to me from under a table. I rolled my eyes, and picked the table up. I brought it inside. I was pretty strong due to being the Master of Earth. I like to climb anything. Trees, mountains, telephone poles. (Don't ask)

Kai ended up staying, but he hung out mainly around everyone but Blair. He even hid behind Zoe once. Man, he must be terrified if he has to hide behind a girl who's height only comes up to his shoulder, and who's less than half his size. Personally, I think that the only reason Kai stuck around was because Amanda was still here. Kai has a crush on her. I think that Amanda likes him too. I'd have to ask Blair.

_-Zane: "Or Zoe!"- Me: "Shut up, Zane, this is_ my _narrator's time!"-_

Sorry about that.

I saw Zoe carrying a few boxes in. The sleeve on her right arm went up a little. I saw cut marks. What the hell? I blinked. The sleeve was normal. I must've been seeing things. But still... I followed Zoe in, and set the table down. I'd rearrange it later. My dad sucks at that kind of thing. I ran upstairs, and saw a medium sized room. I saw Zoe standing in the doorway, not holding a box. She was looking out the window.

"Kinda weird seeing my room from here." She said, not turning around.

I looked at the window, and saw her room. The walls I think were painted black, with bright stars on them. I had a feeling that the ceiling was painted to look like the sky. On the walls were posters of wolves, lions, tigers, etc. I even saw a few band posters. Her bed was in one corner. The sheets were light grey, while the comforter was silver with curly cues the color of purple. Her pillow cases were also like her comforter. There was a purple shaggy rug by the side. I could make out a plush dog on it.

At the other corner was a big white desk. There was scattered artwork on it. Besides it was a guitar stand holding a black electric guitar. It had lightning patters on it. I saw two doors to the right, and another one at the very end. One closet, bathroom, and a door that leads to the hall. There were a lot more things inn the bookshelves such as books, (I caught the titles Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Wings Of Fire, Warriors, The Kane Chronicles, The Heroes Of Olympus, and a thousand more) I saw CD's in a blue box, a bright blue MP3 player charging, a silver laptop, a purple lamp, and zip-up folder.

"Wow." I said, still behind Zoe. "You really like reading and music." I noted.

"Yeah, I just hope Storm doesn't eat anything I left out." She said. My eyes widened.

"You mean that that dog is real?" I asked. Zoe turned and gave me an odd look. "Duh, do you really think that I would have a fake dog?" I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that she's as big as you." I joked. Zoe shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." I looked at her wrist. _Well, if she is cutting,_ I thought. _I'm pretty sure that Zane would want to know. _I grabbed her wrist, and pulled the sleeve up a little. Zoe turned, and gave me a look. I could feel her tense up a lot. I looked at her wrist, and could see thin lines. I looked around for a rag or something to clean her arm with. I could tell that she had makeup on it. I found a paper towel, and picked it up. I gently rubbed it on Zoe's arm, and some of the makeup rubbed off.

Zoe tried to pull her arm away, but I was too strong. I looked at her arm after cleaning it off. I saw cuts and scars. The scars were very pale, and the cuts looked new.

I looked down into Zoe's violet eyes. They were filled with hate. She pulled her arm away, this time succeeding. "Why..?" I asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked at the ground. "You wouldn't understand." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "Try me." I said. Zoe looked up, then around, as if checking that we were alone. "My mom left my family when I was eight. She sometimes stops by, but very rarely." She took a deep breath, and looked up. I saw sadness in her startling violet eyes.

"Whenever she does visit, it's always hell. She picks on Zane, Crystal, and me, always saying that we were mistakes. My dad tries to protect us, but he never can. There's something about mom that isn't right. Maybe the fact that she expected more in life, or the fact that she was a drinker and drug addict. Not the best role model you could have. Anyway, she's half-...She's the reason I cut." Zoe finished. I have a feeling that she was about to say something else. Zoe looked out the window. I looked down at her. She's had a hard past.

"Since you told me about your mom, I'll tell you about mine." I said. Zoe looked at me. "I used to have a sister. She was named Allyson. Allyson had an eating disorder. She was anorexic. My mom found out, and drove her to the hospital, hoping for some help. I was only five when this happened. Allyson was sixteen. While mom was driving back, a drunk driver hit them. Mom had only a month left to live. My dad was devastated. Allyson died in the car crash. My mom had blamed herself, claiming that she should've seen the driver.

Before mom died, she told me that she loved me. Later on, dad took me to a store to buy some roses for mom. This is sort of how I met Zane. I was at a Costco, buying a few red roses for my mom's funeral. My dad had left to the car to get some money for them. Zane saw me, and asked what was wrong. I told him, and he gave me the money to pay for the roses. Since he's a good nindroid like Pixal, he was still eighteen. Ever since that incident, I have sworn to never get to close to people. If you do, they either die, or break your heart." I remembered my old girlfriend/boyfriend Miley. Don't ask.

Zoe gave me a look of pity. "Wow, that must've been tough. But, at least you knew that your mom loved you." I looked at Zoe.

"Listen, I may not know you very well, but I know that you're anorexic. You need to stop. You're only hurting yourself. Have you ever thought about what would happen if you died? How it would effect your family? Your dad has already lost you mother to hate. How do you think that he would feel if he lost you too?" I looked into Zoe's eyes once more.

Zoe said nothing. I noticed something. Her blue highlights were slowly turning bark blue. Zoe seemed to notice. "It's part of my powers." She muttered. "My hair is like a mood ring." I nodded, and looked at my watch it was almost five. "We should get down." I said. "Yeah." Zoe pulled her sleeve down, and started to walk away.

"Hey Cole?" She asked as she turned around. "You-you won't tell Zane..., will you?" I thought about it. "How about we make a deal. You try to stop cutting, and I won't tell Zane." I would've made it so that she couldn't be anorexic, but it would take a long time.

Zoe smiled. "Sure."

I nodded.

We walked downstairs to see a couch, table, and a few thousand of other things around the place. Pixal and Zane were sitting one two chairs, (One eatch) Amanda and Kai were on the couch on their phones, Lloyd and Crystal were chatting on the floor, and Nya and Jay were exchanging numbers. Only Blair was alone. She was eyeing Amanda with envy. "Hey guys, anyone hungry?" Jay suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "Not really." I said. It was true. I had like, five slices of pizza for lunch along with a slice of red velvet cake. Oh, and also a soda. I was still full. "Eh, I had Yogurt Land before coming." Crystal said. "Yeah. Sorry Jay." Nya agreed while Pixal nodded. "Man that red velvet ice cream was good..." Pixal muttered.

"Lloyd?" Jay asked. Lloyd shook his head. "My dad has a meeting later on, and he told me to save some room for food. We're going to Home Town Buffet!" Jay pouted. "Fine. I'll order when I get home." I rolled my eyes.

We put the rest of the boxes in the house. Tomorrow, I'll rearrange them to look at least decent. I sighed, and plopped down on the couch. "Okay, _now_ I'm hungry. Jay, you still up for takeout?" I asked. Lloyd had already left when it was seven to get ready.

"Sure. How about Pick Up Stix?" Jay suggested. "Sure. House Special Chicken." I said. Jay nodded. "Okay, the usual guys?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Zoey," Zoe shot daggers at him. Not literally, but her eyes made it look like it-oh never mind! "Don't call me Zoey." She said. "Even though it's your real name?" Jay asked. Zoe raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, and I'm good. Not hungry." I looked at her. So did Amanda, Crystal and Zane. So they knew.

"Well, I guess I'll have the House Special Noodles." Amanda said. Jay nodded, and called. A little while after he called, I heard a car driving in. Huh, that's weird. Usually, cars don't drive here at this time. It's dangerous in the dark. You may hit a dog, wolf, cat, or very rarely, a duck. I looked out the window. A car was in a parking slot, but it was running.

"That car looks awfully familiar.." Crystal said. "Is that..?" I heard another car pull up. "Food's here!" I walked out, the others following. The strange car was still there...

Jay, Zoe, Zane, and Pixal unloaded the food from the guy. Amanda and Kai were paying the guy. After he left, I heard a car engine veer. I turned, and saw a grey Toyota driving full speed towards Amanda.

Kai saw, and quickly got her. Kai Pulled Amanda towards him. Zane ran out, Shurikens in hand. He threw both at the car. At first, I thought that he had over-shot, but the Shurikens landed in front of the tires. Ice formed, and the car shrieked to a stop. I covered my ears. Zoe, Jay, and Pixal ran out, and towards the car. They opened the door. After they did, Zoe looked like she had just seen a ghost.

She gasped. "Mom?"

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait! I've been on a Wi-Fi shortage. (Meaning that I need to catch up in math)******

**Thank you all for sticking with me! Remember, this is fiction. In this one, Amanda Todd will live. I believe that she deserves a second chance. A chance to live. Sure, she cuts, but she'll stop. But that's all I can say. I'll update some of these chapters on my phone, so excuse me if they're short. (I'll have to do them when mom isn't looking...) I'll update soon! Until next time, my beautiful Ninjago fans!**

**Shalone. (Bye)**

**-Hayden**


	5. Just A Kiss Tonight

_**Bravery is something you are either born with, or can gain. It takes great Courage to gain it though...**_

**Zane's P.O.V.**

As soon as Zoe said 'Mom' I wanted to punch something. Our dumb mom almost killed someone! Kai still held Amanda. Both's eyes were wide.

Zoe backed up, and ran into Cole. She stumbled, but he caught her before she could fall. "You okay?" Cole asked. Zoe looked at him, a wild look in her eyes. "Uh-Huh, now if you excuse me, I need to go. Now." Zoe ran to our house, quickly unlocked the door, ran inside, and locked it. I don't blame her. Whenever mom came, she always picked on Zoe, saying that she was weird and useless. I always hate it when mom stops by. Have I mentioned that before?

Cole gave me a look like, _'What_ _the_ _hell?'_ I gave him a _'I'll_ _tell_ _you_ _later'_ look. Cole nodded, and looked at our door. I laughed. Looks like someone's in love. I tossed him a key. Cole smiled, and unlocked the door. Crystal walked in too. I heard a door shut. It must've been Crystal.

I looked at mom, A.K.A. Samantha. "Zane!" She said with fake happiness. "Samantha." I growled. Pixal looked at me. We were both good Nindroids. Her markings on her face shone in the moonlight. "Well?" Sam asked. "Aren't you going to let me in?" I threw my head back. I stomped over to the door, and unlocked it. Sam walked inside. I turned to Pixal, and gave her a look. She nodded. "Everyone go home. Oh, and don't forget to lock the door!" She smiled, and walked to her house. The others did the same, holding their food. I took mine, Cole's, and Crystal's. I'd give it to them later.

I walked inside. I heard shouting coming from the kitchen. I avoided that room. I walked upstairs. I knocked on Crystal's door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Your incredibly handsome, awesome, smart,-" Crystal opened the door before I could finish. "We get it." She saw food in my arms. She smiled. I handed her her food. "Thanks! Cole's in Zoe's room." I nodded.

I knew that Zoe could help Cole. Ever since I had met the big guy, I knew that there was sadness in his heart. His sister was dead, and so was his mom. It must've been tough.

I walked in Zoe's room. I saw Cole on the ground with Storm, while Zoe was at her desk. She was drawing something. "Here you go, Cole." I handed him the House Special. Storm sniffed it, and Cole smiled. That was rare. "Sorry girl." He said as he patted her head. I looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was more like a window with a sliding wood panel for during the day.

I looked at the moon. It was a crescent. I walked over to Zoe. She was working on a drawing for an art contest. She was drawing the cover from _The House Of Hades. _Grand prize winner got 20,000 dollars, and a whole complete set of The Heroes of Olympus books, signed by Rick Riordan. They even included the new book that hasn't even been published yet. Cool, right?

I looked at her sketch. It didn't look like much yet, but I knew better than to underestimate her work. Afterwards, I'm betting that it'll look so real, that she would _have_ to win.

I looked at her desk. It was cluttered as usual. I saw random sketches here and there, and a few complete ones too. Zoe rarely colored them in. She preferred the black and white look. I also saw a few photos of our family. Dad, Zoe, Storm, and I. _That_ was our _real_ family. Not including mom, or some random strangers. No offense to you random strangers, though.

"That's really good." I noted, talking about the sketch. "Thanks." Zoe said. I nodded, and looked at Cole. He was looking at the posters on Zoe's wall. They were mainly of bands and animals.

"You like Escape the Fate?" Cole asked, directing his question at an Escape the Fate poster.

"Yeah," Zoe said. "They rock." She looked up from her sketch. "Why?" She asked. Cole shrugged. "Just curious." I had a feeling that there was more to the question than he was letting on. I raised an eye brow at him.

"It's just that I have an extra ticket to a live concert on Halloween. I was wondering... would you..., like to go with me?" I gave Cole a funny look. "Just as friends!" He added, noticing. Zoe smiled. "Sure." Cole pulled something out of his pocket. "Here. See you tomorrow. I've gotta go. My dad's here. Bye." Giving Storm one last pet, Cole got up and left.

I turned to Zoe. Cole seemed to like her. Did she like him too? I sure hope so. After Cole's past, I had thought that he'd never love again. I guess I was wrong.

I turned to Zoe, who was sorta smiling. "Looks like Cole likes you." I noted. Zoe nodded. "Yeah, I guess he does." I frowned. "But you don't like him back, do you?" I asked. "No! It's nothing like that. I like Cole a lot. He's really nice. It's mom that's bothering me." I nodded, understanding.

I didn't know what else to say, so I left. I walked to my room. As I passed over the kitchen, I could hear shouting. I stopped to listen.

"You should care more about them!" Dad shouted. "So? I never even wanted Crystal, much less Zoey!" Sam shouted back. I flinched. I was a droid that Dad had created a long time ago when he was sixteen. So technically, I could be Zoe's dad. Weird, right? I listened some more.

"Why are you even here then?" Dad asked.

"I need to relieve my anger on someone." Sam replied. I don't even think of her as my mom. I like to call her by her real name. Samantha. Too sweet of a name for her.

"You will not hurt the kids." Dad growled.

"Aww, you think that you can stop me." Sam said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I will do what I wish. _Nobody_ will stop me." I've heard enough. I went to my room. After showering, (I stank) and brushing my teeth, I got in bed. I made a promise to myself, and my family. Whatever happens, I _will_ protect my family. I'm a ninja. I have to do what I can.

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

_A week later..._

I walked downstairs. Zane had asked me to sing the song _'Just A Kiss'_ by Lady Antebellum about three days ago. The real reason I'm doing it? The boys are filming a video for it, and two of the singers are gonna kiss. Guess who? Lloyd and I! We made the arrangement a day ago.

I saw Zoe sitting on the couch, watching some TV. Mom was at work, (Yeah, she's still here. Sucks for us) and Dad was at the pet store picking up some dog food. Storm had to stay locked up in Zoe's room, because mom hates animals. Since it's so hot out, Zoe takes Storm out early in the morning, and in the afternoon.

I saw that Zoe was watching Once Upon A Time on ABC 7. She loves that show, and is super psyched for the episode when they do the Frozen characters. Cool, right?

I grabbed a bowl, and poured out some Frosted Flakes. (They're gr8!) I also put some milk in. I grabbed a silver spoon, (Not real silver of course) and sat down on the couch. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I typed in the lyrics for _'Just A Kiss'_. I knew the lyrics already, but I just wanted to make sure that I had gotten them right. Turns out, I had. I just hope that Zoe get's some good shots of us. Oh yeah, she's going to be videoing us. Jay was going to, but he's needed for keyboard. I looked at Zoe. She was holding her phone, a small smile on her face.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"You know the kids Oliver and Nick?" She asked. I've heard of them. They were famous on YouTube.

**(Made 'em up)**

"Well, Nick stole Oliver's stuffed panda, and made out with it, just to annoy Oliver. Here." Zoe showed me the video. It was super funny.

"Aren't you glad that Jay's not like that?" Zoe asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do then. Oh yeah, hide Mr. Cuddles." Mr. Cuddles was my old stuffed Webkinz puppy. I've had him since I was three. I loved Mr. Cuddles. Sure, he was old, but he was one of the few things that mom had ever given me.

Zoe laughed. "Well, I've gotta set up cameras and stuff. Later." Zoe left me to my thoughts. I heard the front door open. I looked, and saw Lloyd. "Oh, hi." I said. Lloyd saw me, and smiled. "Hey! I came to help set up." He said. I nodded. "Zoe's getting the cameras set up." I told him. Lloyd nodded. "Okay, I'll just wait with you then." I glanced over at Lloyd. He looked nervous.

"So, um... are you nervous?" He asked me. I understood what he was talking about. The kiss.

"No. Not really." I answered. "At least I don't have to kiss Zane. That would just be gross." I joked. Lloyd laughed. "Yeah, not to mention awkward." Lloyd and I talked until the others arrived.

"We uh, we should go and get ready." I said. Lloyd nodded. He got up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and got up. I saw that he was looking at my face. "What?" I asked, slightly self-councious. "Huh? Oh, nothing." Lloyd shook his head. "It's just, your eyes are really beautiful." I blushed a little. I had dark blue eyes with hints of orange.

"Thanks." He smiled, and I did too. We walked to the garage together. I saw Cole talking to Zoe. I could see that she was smiling. At least she wasn't still upset about mom.

I walked over to the mic, and set it up. Zoe was playing with her video camera, while Jay played a few notes on his Electric Piano. Kai fiddled with his Bass Guitar, tuning it. Cole and Zane did the same for their Electric Guitars, but they both had capos.

**(It just sounds a lot better with a capo. Trust me)**

Lloyd was getting his drum set ready. I still can't believe that they have like, only 5,000 subscribers on YouTube. They're so good, they should had 100× that amount. Do I sound like a crazy fangirl? Sorry.

"You guys ready?" Zane asked. We nodded. Everything was working perfectly.

"Okay, Zoe, on three. One... Two... Three." Zoe pressed play. The intro began.

**(Key: Crystal: Italics and Bold. Zane: Bold. Both: Bold, Italics, and the line underneath. I'm writing it a different way from how Lady Antebellum had actually sang it.)**

_**"Lying here with you so close to me.**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moment,**_

_**Caught up in your smile."**_

**"I've never opened up to anyone.**

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms."**

_**"We don't need to rush this.**_

_**Let's just take it slow."**_

_**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.**_

_**No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,**_

_**I don't wanna push too far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might,**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life."**_

_**"So baby I'm alright,"**_

**"With just a kiss goodnight."**

**"I know that if we give this a little time,**

**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find.**

**It's never felt so real,**

**No it's never felt so right."**

_**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,**_

_**Just a touch of the**_** _fir_**_**e**** burning so bright.**_

_**No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,**_

_**I don't wanna push too far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might,**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life."**_

_**"So baby I'm alright,**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight."**_

**"No I don't want to say goodnight,**

**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams."**

_**"Tonight."**_

**"Tonight."**

_**"Tonight."**_

_**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.**_

_**No, I **__**don't wanna mess this thing up,**_

_**I don't wanna push too far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might,**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life."**_

**"****So**** baby**** I'****m**** alri****ght."**

_**"Ooooh, let's do this right,"**_

**"Just a kiss goodnight,"**

_**"With a kiss goodnight,"**_

_**"Kiss goodnight."**_

I looked over at Lloyd. He was smiling. Zoe cut the camera. "Time to get shooting." She said with a semi evil smile on her face. Oh boy. That isn't ever good.

It was now nighttime. Lloyd and I were at the park. That's where Zoe had wanted to film. She had said that it would look more romantic. I had laughed at that. Now, I'm glad that she had set this up. The kiss scene was coming up soon. Right now, we were currently at a scene break.

I looked over at Lloyd. He looked nervous. I smiled. "Are you okay?" I asked. Lloyd nodded. "Just a little nervous." He admitted. "I get it." I said. Lloyd looked at me. "You do?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's pretty scary. Hey, do you think that your girlfriend would mind you kissing me?" I asked. Lloyd looked at the ground. "I don't have a girlfriend." He admitted. "What about you? Will your boyfriend mind?" I shook my head. "I don't have one. To be honest, this is my first kiss." Lloyd looked at me in surprise. "Really? Me too." I looked into Lloyd's hazel eyes. He looked into my blue ones. He slowly leaned in. I did too. Our lips gently touched. We broke apart four seconds later I think. I looked at Lloyd. He was blushing. My cheeks felt hot. "Sorry..." He muttered I smiled. "It's okay." I leaned in and kissed him again. I heard laughing and whooping behind us. I turned, and saw Zoe, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai standing there, smiles on their faces. Oops. I guess we had forgotten that they were there. Zoe bit her knuckle, trying to keep herself from laughing. Jay and Kai weren't as nice. They burst out laughing.

"Took you long enough, Lloyd!" Kai spoke. Jay smiled. "Crystal and Lloyd, sitting in a tree-" He was cut off by Lloyd holding him in a headlock.

"Okay, guys. BREAK IT UP!" Zane shouted. Lloyd released Jay. "Did you, uh..." He looked at Zoe. She grinned. "Yep. All on film." She gave Zane a high five. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. Really." Zoe gave me an innocent look. Man, I hate it when she does that. How can I stay mad at her when she looks at me like that?

I looked at Lloyd again. He looked at me, and knelt onto one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

**So, hope ya'll liked! I was listening to music as I wrote this. If you want me to write faster, then suggest some songs in the review page, or PM me. I work faster that way. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**So, I'll be putting a lot more music in this story. Don't worry. None of it is JB. I hate him. He sucks.**

**Speaking of, this is just a rumor, but I heard that JB got Selena Gomez pregnant! WTF?! Who ever shipped Jelena, well, I got news for you. They might be back together. I dunno. I heard it online. Also, Haylor fans, well, I liked them better than Jelena. Your thoughts? Who is your favorite celebrity couple? Other you favorite fiction couple? Leo and Piper forever!**


	6. Death Of A Sister

_**The heart is a fragile thing. To much pain can lead to an empty, broken feeling.**_

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I was with Amanda, Cole and Zoe when Amanda got the call. We had been watching Turbo. (I love that movie. That snail is fast!) Amanda's phone rang. I looked at her. She looked at her phone, her brown hair falling around her shoulders.

**(Honestly, I dunno what her hair or eye color was, so I'm winging it)**

Amanda frowned, and walked into a different room. I watched her facial expressions. If anyone wanted to hurt her... Well, things wouldn't end pretty. She looked fine. That is, until they told her the news. She looked so scared. Zoe noticed. She got up, and walked over to Amanda. They exchanged a few words. Zoe nodded, and walked over to Cole and me.

"Who can drive? We need to go to the hospital."

The ride there was long and dreary. Everyone was silent. Cole was driving with me sitting shotgun. We may not get along the best, but in a crisis, we worked great together. Zoe was in the back, trying to calm Amanda down. Neither would tell what had happened. Zoe, 'cause she was a little busy making sure that Amanda wasn't going into shock. Amanda, 'cause she was too panicked. I glanced at Cole. He kept his eyes on the road. Thank god.

On the way there, we had almost gotten hit twice by the same car. Seriously?! Come on people, we're kinda in a hurry here! After that, there was a lot of cursing. Mainly from me. Hey, don't judge. You would too if you had almost died. TWICE. The car that had almost hit us looked familiar. Apparently Zoe noticed too. She started at it.

"No freaking way..." She muttered. "No offence," I started. "But I'm really starting to hate your mom." Zoe looked at Amanda, who's face was pale. Even though she looked freaked, she still looked beautiful. Wait, did I just say that?

_-Zoe- 'Yes. Yes you did.- Me- 'Okay, really? I'm supposed to be the one narrating!'- _

This is starting to get on my nerves.

_-Cole- 'I feel ya Kai'- Me- 'Okay peeps, butt out!'- _

I officially hate this.

I looked at the road. We were almost there.

"Hey uh, anyone wanna tell us who we're seeing?" Cole asked. "Amanda's sister Blair. She was in a car accident." Zoe explained. I nodded. As much as I hated Blair, we had to make sure that she was okay.

Cole drove in, and parked. Everyone got out of the car, and burst through the doors. I walked to the front desk, the others following. "Excuse me, but where's Blair Todd's room?" I asked. "We're friends of hers." The lady smiled. "Floor two, room one hundred and three." She told us. "Thanks."

We -Amanda, Cole, Zoe, and I- walked to an elevator. I pushed the buttons. (An odd addiction. Hey, at least it isn't drugs, am I right? No? Eh, whatever)

I heard an old classic song playing. My eyelids felt heavy. Cole waved his hand in front of my face. "Dude," He gave me a funny look. I shook my head. "Man, are they _trying_ to make the visitors fall asleep?" I asked. Zoe put her hand to her face, and slowly shook her head. "Really Kai?" She asked. I shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the mood." I deffended. "Well don't. You're making Amanda feel worse." I looked, and saw that Zoe was right.

I walked over to Amanda. She looked at her phone as if expecting a call. "Are you okay?" I asked. I knew that Amanda and Blair didn't exactly get along that well, but I also knew that they still loved each other. Ugh, I sound like a girl. [Ow! What was that for, Zoe!?]

Amanda shrugged. "Yeah." She lied. I frowned. I looked at Zoe for help. She was studying me and Amanda like a complicated battle plan. Cole nudged her, nearly sending her into a wall. "Whoops, sorry. Forgot your smaller than the others." Cole steadied her. As he did, the door dinged. Amanda ran out. Zoe followed her. Cole and I shrugged and followed.

Blair looked awful. She had cuts all over her face, arms, and legs. Her right arm was broken, and her breathing was shallow. Amanda started to cry. The door opened. "Mom, dad!" Amanda ran towards her parents. I watched wistfully. My parents were both dead. I lived with Sensei Wu, along with my sister Nya. Zoe noticed.

Amanda's mom had long brown hair, and striking green eyes. A spray of freckles went across her nose. Amanda's dad had sandy colored hair, blue eyes, and an earring. Amanda's mom cried when she saw her oldest daughter. Mr. Todd tried to soothe her, but couldn't. Zoe looked at them.

"Guys, we should leave." Zoe ushered us out and into the hallway.

"I feel really bad for Amanda." I said. Cole nodded, and sighed. "I don't think she'll make it. Her case was a lot worse than my mom's." Zoe looked at him, a look of defiance in her eyes like, _'We made a deal buddy, so shut it.' _That's weird.

I thought about Amanda for the next few days. Everyday, she went to visit Blair. She had once claimed that she had moved, but I think that Cole may be right.

**Blair's P.O.V.**

I could hear everything around me. The sound of my parent's crying, the sound of Amanda talking, saying that I would get better, the sound of Crystal and Nya telling me about their day. As each day passes, I can feel myself slowly slipping away, getting closer to death. The thing is, I wasn't scared. When I was little, my best friend Matraz had died. Now, I'll be able other join him. I hope Mom and dad will forgive me. I hope that Amanda will be okay. I'm coming Matraz.

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

I was sitting by Blair's side when a beeping snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the breathing monitor. It was getting flatter by the second. I had a panic attack. I dialed the front desk. Just as the man picked up, the line went flat. There was a loud, long beep. Blair was dead.

The funeral seemed to drag on forever. Nobody spoke. It was quiet, and dreary. All of Blair's friends had come, along with the boys. Zoe came too. My parents were crying, hugging each other.

I walked towards Blair's grave. I placed the lily that I had been holding down by the tomb-stone. "I'm so sorry." I looked up, and saw Kai. He looked down at me. More tears flowed out of my eyes. Kai knelt down on the ground too. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked at Kai, who was hugging me. On different circumstances, I would've been happy. Not then, though. I was filled with too much grief. Cole walked over. "I'm sorry. I know it must hurt." I know that he meant well, but it did not help. I cried some more.

_"__Well you only need the light when it's burning low."_ Kai began.

_"Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go"_

I looked at Kai. "You do know that that song is a breakup song, right?" I asked through tears. Kai smiled. "There's that smile."

* * *

**I warned ya that someone would die. Did you listen? Probably not. Who you wanna guess killed Blair? I'll give ya'll a hint. Her name rhymes with Hamantha. Or, prom, depending if you're going with Crystal's name for her. That song was 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. Until later. Peace out!**


	7. Shard, Fights, and Crushes

_**The mind is easily swayed. The heart, not as much.**_

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

It was three P.M. on a Sunday. Four days since Blair's funeral. I decided to take Storm on a walk through the park. She loved it there. I walked upstairs, and leashed her up.

After making sure mom was gone, I took Storm out. We jogged to the park. I saw a few kids playing on the swings, and digging in the sand. Storm saw them, and woofed. Some little kids ran over to pet her. After that, Storm sniffed around, and took a leak. I looked at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked over at Storm. She had seen another dog. It was a big brown German Shepard. He had short fur, brown eyes, and a happy expression on his face. He bounded over.

"Hey boy," I knelt down. The dog was normal weight, and had a clean pelt. I guess it had an owner. I saw a collar, and a name tag. I read it. The dog's name was Rocky, and he was Cole's dog. Huh, I never knew that Cole had a dog. I looked for something that I could use as a leash. I had a chain on my jeans I could use.

I took the chain off, and clipped it to Rocky's collar. I held both dogs' leashes, and took them home. On the way home, I could tell that Storm liked Rocky, and vice versa. I walked them through the neighborhood, trying to tire them out. Maybe Storm would be a little calmer.

Rocky seemed to know where he was. He barked once. I laughed. "Come on Rocky, let's get you home." I walked up to Cole's front door, and rang the bell. Around three seconds later, the front door swung open, revealing Coach Hence. "Zoey!" He exclaimed. "Hey, is that Rocky? Where did you find him?" He asked. "I found him in the park." I told him. Coach nodded. "Thank you. Cole's been looking everywhere for him." I took the chain leash off, and Coach took Rocky by the collar. "Bye." I turned to leave. "I'd better call Cole up." Coach muttered.

I walked through our front door, and heard shouting. Oh boy. I ran upstairs with Storm following. I was about to go to my room when Zane's door opened. "Hey Zoe, guess what?" He asked. "Did Pixal ask you out?" I joked. "Not yet, but no. Come on." He sounded excited. I rolled my eyes, and flowed him in. I saw a white lump on the ground. Crystal was next to it, petting it. "I found a dog on the front steps." Zane told me. "Cool!" The lump raised it's head.

The dog was a white, light gray husky. His eyes were ice blue, and his nose was also white. The dog had matted fur, and was too skinny. "Dad said I could keep him." Zane said. "Sam's mad, but this isn't her house." Crystal said. "What are you going to name him, Zane?" I asked. "I was thinking that Shard would be a good name." He admitted. I nodded. "It suits him." I told Zane. He smiled. "I'm going to go to PetSmart later. Do you need anything?" I shook my head, no. Zane nodded. "Um... do you have anything I can use as a leash?" He asked. I sighed, and handed him the chain. He smiled. "Thanks, you're the best!" Do you really need to tell me?

After dinner, (I skipped it) Zane came home from PetSmart with Shard. Shard had gotten a bath, and now he looked a lot better. Zane bought some dog food for both, Shard and Storm, a few other miscellaneous things including a blue collar, and a blue leash. After feeding the dogs, I went upstairs. I took a shower, and went on my laptop. I had one E-Mail from Amanda.

**Hey. Wanna hang out later on?**

**-Mandy**

**Sure! How about we go to the beach on Saturday? 9:00 P.M.**

**-Zoe**

**Okay, sound like fun! See you tomorrow!**

**-Mandy**

**See ya.**

**-Zoe**

I went onto YouTube. I logged on, and posted a new video. It was for The Sims Three. I logged off, and shut the laptop down. I got my guitar, and did a quick tune up. Making sure the strings sounded right, I played a few chords. I was trying to figure out how to play the song 'Love Like Whoa' by The Ready Set. Including all of the effects, it ain't easy.

**(It really isn't. Take this from a girl who plays the E. Guitar.)**

After taking a break, I saw that Cole was home. His room was pretty well organized. The walls were painted gray, and the carpet was dust colored. The whole bedding theme was orange. He had a bass guitar in the corner, an IPod set up by his nightstand, a black lamp with tiny holes. I guess to make it look like stars. There was a bunch of other things like a bookshelf, a pair of bunny slippers, (Wait, what?) a few clothes scattered here and there, a video game consol, a few billion video games stacked by it, a TV, and a few movies. Man, he has his own TV? Lucky! I used to have one before I accidentally spilt a soda on it.

I smiled. Why? I actually don't know. I looked at the clock. It was eleven. I got up, and drew the curtain over the window. I slid the wooden panel, letting some moonlight in. The stars blinked. I hopped in bed, and turned out the light. The last thing I remember before drifting off was looking at the sky.

I woke up to shouting. Mom and dad. Man, how does anyone get any sleep? I looked at the clock and groaned. It was already seven in the morning. I got up, and closed the wooden panel. It would help keep the room cool. I rushed to the bathroom, and got ready. I brushed my teeth, and straightened my hair. Never an easy job due to having really curly locks mixed in with wavy hair. Not to mention the mood changing highlights. After a lot of cursing and ripping, my hair looked decent. I got dressed in purple leggings, a denim skort, a purple short sleeved tee with two butterflies in different shades of purple, (I had water proof makeup on my arms) and added a purple headband. I ran downstairs, and saw Zane already getting ready to go. He saw me, and smiled. I saw Shard and Storm next to him.

"Where's mom?" I asked. I knew that she got pissed whenever she saw a dog.

"She went to work before you came down." Zane told me. I nodded. I gave both dogs a pet on the head. Shard looked so much better.

Zane looked at the clock. "We'd better go. Wanna lift?" I nodded. Zane got the keys, and walked out the door. I followed. I thought that he would lock the door. He just kept on walking.

"Forgetting something?" I called. Zane stopped, and doubled back. "I knew that." I smiled, and rolled my eyes as I walked to the car. "Dibs on shotgun!" I heard Cole call. "Really Cole?" I asked. He ran to the car after locking the front door.

"Yeah, really Zoe. My dad left early for a teacher meeting." Cole smirked. I sighed. "Course." I muttered. "Anyone else want a lift to school?" Zane joked. I got in the back. The only good thing that comes out of it? Uh...I got nothing.

I pulled out my IPad. I played the Sims Freeplay for a while. A little while later, I looked up and saw that we were at the school. I turned off the IPad, and hid it under an old jacket. I got out of the car, and spotted Amanda. She was talking to Kai. They would make a cute couple. From the looks of things, Zane thought so too. "Aww..." he said. I looked at him funny. "Dude, you _are_ a guy, right?" Cole asked while giving Zane a funny look. Zane glared at him. "Yes. I'm a guy. What about you?" That pretty much ended the conversation.

I walked towards Pixal. She was standing with Jay, talking about something. They stopped when they saw me. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much." Jay said.

Pixal looked at Zane.

"Wow, um, never thought that I'd _want_ to say this, but, hey, I'm down here!" I looked at Pixal. She looked at me, a slight blush on her cheeks. I didn't know that Nindroids could blush.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. I laughed. "So, you like Zane, huh?" Jay asked. "No!" Pixal cried. "Okay, I'll just tell him that and break his heart." I joked while keeping a straight face. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." Pixal gave me a look. "If you tell him, I swear-" I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. Jay's the one most likely to tell Zane." Pixal shrugged. "True." I laughed. Jay and Pixal joined in. "But seriously Jay, if you tell Zane, I'll tell Nya that you like her." Pixal threatened.

Classes were normal. It was _after_ school when things got interesting. I was walking to the car with Amanda. Some kids passed us. One bumped into Amanda, nearly knocking her over.

"Oops! Well, at least you aren't in a hospital like your sister is. Or, _was_." A girl said. I recognized her as Mia. Amanda glared daggers at her. "Shut up." She muttered. "Oh, sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Mia said. "I said shut up!" Amanda shouted. A few kids exclaimed. "Look, the little girl can yell! Congrats. I didn't think you knew how." Mia taunted. "At least you're smarter than your sister. She was dumb enough to get in a car accident. She was probably drunk."

That crossed the line. Amanda charged. Mia gasped, and froze. Before I could do anything, Amanda had gotten to her, and began to beat her up. I ran over, and tried to pull her off. "Amanda, stop it!" I shouted. I finally managed to pull Amanda off of Mia. "You're going to get in trouble!" She shouted at Amanda. Mia had blood dripping from her nose, and a few scratches here and there. She ran off to tell Sensei. "Amanda, you just beat up Mia. Do have any idea what this means?" I asked. "Yeah. That I just had the best time of my life." Amanda smiled. I shook my head. "No, this means that you could get expelled."

* * *

**Boom! Finished! What's gonna happen to Amanda? Will she get expelled? What about Zoe and her mom? A bunch of things are going to happen in the next chapter, so it will take a little longer than usual to upload.**

**So, I know that you aren't allowed to put song lyrics in a story, so I'll just put the name of the song in. Okay? It will help if you listen to the song while reading.**

**Also, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't report this story. I worked so hard on it, and I deleted the docx for it. Not my best move, huh?**

**Thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter somewhere between now, and next week. Most likely next week though. I'm a fast writer, but not that fast. Ya know what I mean? Shalone, peace, bye, hasta la vista, aloha, and the old fashioned, good bye.**


	8. Overlords and Broken Bones

**'**_**It's a Love Story, baby just say yes.' ~ Taylor Swift**_

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"I came as soon as I got the message!" I panted.

Amanda had texted me to come ASAP.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Amanda explained, Zoe filling in here and there.

"Let me get this straight." I began. "You punched Mia in the nose? Awesome! Man, I would've_ payed_ to see that! Why do I always miss the good things?" Zoe gave me a look. Cole stood next to her, like a big, shaggy haired shadow.

_-Cole- 'Hey!' -Me- 'Get over it dude. Man up.' -Cole- *Tries to strangle me* -Me- *Chokes*-_

Zane looked at Amanda. "You do know that Mia probably ran off to the principal, right?" He asked. Amanda nodded. "Yeah-oh shit. Crap, what the hell did I just do?! Principal Overlord's going expel me! My parents are gonna be so pissed, as if they didn't have anything to do. Oh, fu-" Amanda was cut off by Zoe throwing her hand over her mouth.

"Kid!" She said.

I looked, and saw a little kindergartner walking past with her mom. Zoe took her hand off of Amanda's mouth.

"Bleh." Zoe wiped her hand on her top. "Why the heck did you lick my hand?" Zoe asked.

I had a feeling she wouldv'e cursed if the kid wern't still walking past.

Amanda shrugged. "Good question."

Zoe glared at her. "Anyway, what am I going to do?!" Amanda asked. I shrugged. "Don't look at me, even _I_ haven't done anything this bad." I held up my hands in surrender. Jay gave me a look.

"What about that time when-" He began. "Don't dwell in the past!" I said.

Jay shrugged. "Just saying."

Amanda started to pace.

"You uh, you may want to go sort things out with the principal." Zoe told Amanda. Amanda nodded, a worried expression still on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amanda walked towards the building. I ran after her. "Amanda, wait." She turned. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "I'll go with you. Ya know, to make it feel like you're not walking into a trap."

Amanda gave me a look. "Okay, and, why on earth would you say that?"

"Have you _met_ the principal?" I asked.

Amanda shrugged. "Good point. And..., thanks." I smiled, and walked to the building with her.

The office wasn't like anything you've ever seen. There was a desk, yes, but on that desk was a skull with a crow on it. There were coffee cups scattered everywhere, books on the floor, stains that looked disturbingly like dried blood on the walls, and a laser shooter next to a dentist bed. You know, the kind that the patients have to lie down on? Yeah. That's the kind. I saw a big thrown, sorry, chair, that had actual human skulls on it. How do I know that? The stench. That's how. Let me tell you, old skulls do _not_ smell good.

I saw Principal Whatever-his-name-is sitting at his desk. He looked at Amanda and me through thick spectacles.

"Well, if it isn't the two troublemakers." He said. Oh yeah, I was here a few weeks ago. I almost forgot.

"Sir, I-" Amanda was cut off by the principal. "Kanda," The principal started. "Amanda." Amanda corrected. "Whatever. Mia told me exactly what happened. You started a fight, and broke Mia's nose. What do you have to say for yourself?" Amanda opened her mouth, but was cut off again. "No, don't talk, you are expelled. Go pack your things. Now." Amanda looked crestfallen. I stared, shocked. "Yes sir." She turned to leave. I was about to follow her, but the principal called me back.

"Kai, bring your friends. All except Malinda."

"Amanda." I muttered as I turned to leave. "Whatever." I ran into Pixal on the way out. "Whoa! Watch out!" She said. "Sorry. Guys, the principal wants to see us." I told my friends. They nodded, and followed me in.

"Sir?" Zane asked. The principal looked up again, an angry glint in his eyes. "What did you want?" Lloyd asked. Mr. Overlord turned to him. "You." He growled. Lloyd backed up a little. "You stole _everything_ from me. I had it all, but then your blasted father and uncle had to ruin it all." Lloyd looked at us for backup. Mr. Creepshow stood up, and grabbed a staff. He swung it in a crescent.

As of an invisible force pushed me back, I was thrown into a stack of books. Lloyd was thrown into the door with a loud thump and groan. Jay got tossed into a bookshelf. Books toppled down on him. "This is why I hate reading." He grumbled.

Zoe got thrown back into a pillar. Cole landed by her. Zoe moved to avoid being crushed. Zane had tried to shield Pixal with his own body, making it so that they ended up together.

I suddenly remembered why the principal looked so familiar. He was one of the guys we exiled in the fight with the nindroids. "The Overlord." Lloyd said as he got up. "Yeah, he's still alive." I noted. "Obvious much?" Zoe asked as she got up. I was about to get up too, but I felt a huge pain in my left arm. I realized that I had landed on it. My arm was broken.

"Oh my gods..." Pixal exclaimed when she saw my arm. "Kai, Cole, are you guys okay?" I looked over at Cole, and saw that he was holding what looked liked his rib. Two broken bones. That can't be good.

"Uh, guys..." I looked over at Jay. He was looking at The Overlord. He advanced. Zoe knelt down. She touched the ground with her hands. The ground rumbled. I saw figures floating up. They looked like zombies. Zoe got up, and looked around her. "Huh. Not what I was hoping for, but they'll do." The zombies limped towards the Overlord. I looked over at Zoe. She helped Cole up. Zane and Pixal drew their weapons. Lloyd and Jay got up, and drew theirs too. Zoe got out two daggers.

I got up, ignoring the pain. I drew my sword with my right arm. Cole got up and drew his scythe. "Everyone, on three." Zane said. "One..." He began. "Two..." Pixal counted. "Three!" Jay finished. Zane threw his shurikens. They froze The Overlord's feet to the floor. Zoe pointed her daggers at our shadows. They left, and started to attack the Overlord too. I stopped for a moment. That felt all to familiar from the first time I had met Lord Garmadon, who is now a sensei. Odd turnout huh?

"Kai, duck!" Cole yelled. I ducked. A pole was swung over my head a few seconds later. "Whoa." I said. "Thanks for the heads up." I told Cole. He shrugged. "Actually, it was more of a heads down, but whatever." He was about to swing his scythe, but Zoe stopped him. "Cole, Kai, you're hurt. Don't overdo it." Cole sighed. "Sure thing mom." He joked. Zoe glared at him, and threw a flaming dagger. Cole ducked. The dagger sailed over his head, and embedded itself in The Overlord's shoulder. He yelled. Cole got up, and saw the dagger. The flames spread over The Overlord's body. "Good aim." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes...very good. But not good enough." The Overlord spread his arms. A bright light engulfed him. I covered my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that The Overlord was gone. In his place was a bomb. It was ticking. "Out, out out!" Zane screamed. Pixal looked at the bomb. "I think I can-" she started. Zoe ran past her, and grabbed her arm. "No time. Lezz go!" She pulled her out. I followed. Cole helped Lloyd up, and they followed. Jay was last. On his way out, he pulled a fire alarm. I heard kids screaming, and teachers trying to get everything under control.

We made it out before the bomb exploded. Thanks gods. The bad news? When the bomb exploded, everyone was thrown off their feet. What does that mean? Yep. I landed on my arm. Again. Pain shot up through it, and I blacked out.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I had called the ambulance after Kai and Cole had blacked out. The ambulance woman loaded the boys into the car. Zane and Pixal had a few scrapes. Nothing that couldn't be fixed. Jay, Lloyd, and I had a lot of cuts. The ambulance woman had offered to look at us, but we had all agreed to wait. I told her that I could take care of myself. Ya know, in case she found out about the scars. I had kept my end of the deal. I haven't cut ever since. I hope Cole kept his end. I looked at Zane. He was talking to Pixal. I turned to Lloyd.

"Ten bucks on a kiss?" I asked. Lloyd nodded. "Deal." We shook hands on it. I looked at Zane's eyes. They flickered from Pixal's lips and back to her eyes. I could see a very faint blush appear. Again, can nindroids blush? I think that they can, cause Pixal's also blushing. Zane leaned in. So did Pixal.

"Pay up." I held my hand out. Lloyd sighed, and handed my ten dollars. "Pleasure doing business with you." I said. Lloyd laughed. "You're evil." He joked. "Why thank you."

A day later, Zane, Crystal and I went to visit Kai and Cole, who were at the hospital.

We ran into Lloyd, Jay, and Pixal on the way. Crystal talked to Lloyd, while Zane talked to Pixal. I guess they're a couple now. That left me and Jay.

"Sup Bluejay?" I joked. Jay shrugged. "Nothing much. Um..., no offense, but you look sorta anorexic." He said. I froze. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, and continued walking.

We only lived half a mile from the hospital. Kinda ironic.

"So, you _are_ anorexic?" Jay asked me. I slowly nodded. "Yeah..., um, you can't tell anyone. Only Cole, Amanda, and Crystal know." I told him. Jay nodded. "Don't worry. I may not be the smartest, but I _can_ keep a secret. Only, are you ever going to stop?" He asked. I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe." Jay put his hand on my shoulder.

I tensed up. My mom did that, and whenever she did, I always ended up hurt.

"Zoe, nobody can fight this. Not alone anyway. Listen, I'm not Cole, or Crystal, but you can trust me. I won't hurt you, but you _have_ to get help. You're like my little sister, and I care about you. Is it okay if I tell Nya? She knows more about anorexia than I do. She studied it a while ago in health class. If anyone can help you, it's her. Please?"

I thought about it. "Fine. But I doubt that it'll help."

Secretly, I knew that it was helpless. I'd just do the whole spit and chew thing. Sure, it's not anorexia, but it's like it. I do it rarely. I know that everyone wants to help, but I'm a lost cause.

I looked at Jay. He and Lloyd really were like brothers.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block for a while. Anyway, I updated! Whoo! I'll upload another chapter later on. Peace!**


	9. Secret Powers

_**Best friends are there for you. Friends will help you when you're hurt. Best friends will call him and ask why. Friends will stand by, and watch. Best friends will call him and whisper, 'Seven days...'**_

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Passing out from pain? Yeah, not my finest moment. And that's saying something. I was sitting in a hospital bed. I had threatened, er... _convinced_ them to let me stay in my hoddie and jeans. There was just no way in hell that I was going to wear that hospital gown. I heard that they leave your butt exposed.

I looked at my phone. It had twenty percent charge. I really hope that I can leave this place soon. My dad had visited me yesterday night, and told me that they, (Dunno who_ they_ were) were going to do some repairs to the school. Meanwhile, we had a few months off. Whoo! The vice principal had been killed in the explosion. That was sad. I liked vice principal Perry. The next principal would be Sensei Wu, and the next vice principal would be Sensei Garmadon. Dad told me that Wu had sent out a letter to all the kids that The Overlord had expelled, including Amanda.

The door opened. I looked up, and saw Zane, Lloyd, Jay, and Zoe. "How ya feeling?" Jay asked. I shrugged. "Other than the broken rib? Pretty un-godly." I said. It was an inside joke. Jay used to love the _Heroes Of Olympus_ series. Leo Valdez was his favorite character.

**(Totally feel ya Jay! Team Leo for the win!)**

Jay laughed. "Pixal and Crystal came. They're checking to see when you guys can leave. We're gonna visit Kai." He told me. I nodded. That's right. Kai had broken his arm.

"K. Tell him I said 'hi.'" I told Zane. You could never trust Jay with that kind of thing. He sometimes got the words wrong. Once, he was trying to tell everyone about a blood sucking, brain eating zompire, (Zombie/vampire) but it ended up as a plush wompire. You know, like Wompa (Star Wars) and Vampire.

Lloyd tossed me something. I caught it, and saw that it was a phone battery. "Got it from your dad." He explained. I smiled. "Thanks. You're a phone-saver." I said. Lloyd nodded, and turned to leave. He probably wanted to see his girlfriend. Jay glanced at Zoe. They shared a secret. He probably figured out the whole anorexia thing. Huh, he's smarter than he lets on.

_-Jay- 'Hurtful!'- Me- 'Get over it Woody.'-_

Jay nodded, flashed a 'peace' sign, and left. Zane looked between me and Zoe. I could tell what he was thinking. Too bad Zane didn't have a very good poker face. "I'll uh, just leave you two alone to uh, talk. I'd better make like a tree and leaf." Zoe shook her head. "That's all you could come up with? Ouch. I wish I could leaf you here." Zane looked down at her, a hurt expression on his face. "Gee, I feel the love, sis." Zane left.

"How do you put up with that guy?" I asked. Zoe laughed. "It isn't easy, but compared to mom..." Her expression turned sort of sad. Her highlights turned a dark blue.

"Okay, this question has been on my mind for a while. Why does your hair change color? I mean, how is that possible?" I looked at her hair. This is the second time I've seen that happen.

Zoe looked at her hair for a moment. It turned back to bright blue.

She took a few small steps towards me, and took a deep breath.

"Well, before I was born, my mom got really sick, too bad she didn't stay that way, but she claimed that the goddess Hecate had come to visit her. Hecate's the goddess of magic. I sometimes see her, don't ask."

I closed my mouth. Dang. I had a good question... I think... Actually, I don't really know.

"Hecate gave my mom the root of a plant. It had powers. One thing led to another, I was born. I had blue streaks, and powers. Not just the elemental powers.

"You know how Kai and Lloyd can't touch fire without getting a small burn or scorch mark? Well, I can touch fire without getting a single sting or mark. Sorta like Leo Valdez.

"Anyhow, I have weird powers that makes my hair change colors. I can usually control what color it changes too though. I guess that this is why my eyes are violet." Zoe paused for a moment.

"I can also make it so that people can see what I want them to see." She let that sink in.

"Like The Mist from Percy Jackson?" I asked.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, like that. I can make it so that people see a toned down version of an anorexic, but I can't hide the fact that they are anorexic. The same thing for cutting. I'l show you." Zoe waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked.

Standing in front of me was Zoe, but much, _much_ skinnier. My eyes widened a little. Not out of fear, but awe. I can't believe it. Oh man, if she keeps not eating, within the next month, she'll be dead. She was still really pretty, (Um... ignore that) but way too skinny. If she were at normal weight, she'd be much more beautiful. Not that she was ugly or anything..., wow I suck at explaining things.

"I use that power to make it seem like I'm only a few pounds underweight. You know, so that people won't see me and think that I'm an anorexic freak or anything." She laughed bitterly at that part. "Little late for that, huh?" I shook my head.

"If you had that power, then why not just use it all the time?" I asked. Zoe looked at me. "Because. I would only be fooling the people around me. Not myself." She was about to wave her hand in front of my eyes again, but I grabbed her wrist before she could. My hand fit all he way around it.

"Wait, listen, if you keep starving yourself, then, you're going to kill yourself. I don't want that to happen. I may not know you very well, but I do know that you're beautiful the way you are. Everyone is.

"You were born this way, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. You are who you are. You should be proud. I mean, look at you! You have a bright future ahead of you. You're one of the best students at the academy, and you have two siblings who love you. Not to mention your dad, and dogs. You have friends, a family, a roof over your head. And if it wern't for you, Amanda would be dead." Zoe stared at me in shock.

"How did you find out?" She asked, eyeing me.

She was talking about Amanda trying to commit suicide a few years ago. Zane had told me that Amanda was about to hang herself, but before she could jump from the stool, Zoe had cut the rope, leaving a broken armed Amanda. Too bad she didn't put any pillows down before she had cut the rope. Would've been a little helpful. Not to mention that it would've saved a headache.

"Zane told me." I told her. Zoe looked at the ground. "Fine..." she muttered. I looked at her, slightly confused. "Uh... fine to what?" I asked. Zoe smiled a little. "Fine, I'll try to stop." I smiled, and pulled Zoe into a hug. I could feel every single one of her bones. Not a good sign. She was tiny compared to me, so I was careful not to squeeze her too tight. For her sake, and my rib's.

Her hair smelled like a mixture of herbs, and flowers. It was also soft, and shiny. I never wanted to let Zoe go. Sadly, I had to. I gently released her from the hug.

"Can you make it so that only I can see how you really look?" I asked. Zoe nodded. "Yeah, I think." The door to the room opened, and I saw Pixal and Crystal.

"How ya feeling?" Crystal asked. I smiled, and glanced at Zoe. "Never better."

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

After walking home, I went upstairs. I saw Storm on my bed. I smiled. As long as she didn't share any of her fleas, I'm good. I went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I looked fat. I sighed. Waving my hand in front of the mirror, I used a reveal spell. I saw the pipes in walls. Not what I was hoping for..., and is that a skull?! What the freak?!

I waved my hand over the mirror again. I tried waving my hand in front of my own eyes this time. I blinked, and looked in the mirror. I saw a skinny girl, with sad eyes.

I stared in shock. I should've used this power before. I guess that I was too scared of the results.

Now, my arms were like twigs, and my collarbone stuck out so much, I looked away. A wave of nausea rolled up. I ignored it, and walked out of the bathroom. Who did I run into? Zane? Nope. I wish though. I ran into mom. I gulped. She stared down at me.

"I always did notice how un-perfect you were." She told me. I looked to the side. Storm had left my bed. Smart dog.

"You'll never be as pretty as Crystal, or as smart as Zane." She said partly to herself. "You'll always be a failure."

Anger, hate, sadness, and pain welled up inside of me. Every year, she came. And every year, she made my life a living hell.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked. Mom blinked. "You're alive. That's enough of a reason." I clenched my fists.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" I yelled. "I get that I may not be as pretty as Crystal, or as smart as Zane, but a good parent would be able to look past all that.

"You think that everything revolves around you. You expect things to be perfect. Well, here's a news flash for ya. We live in reality. Things are never perfect. I get it. You wanted more in life. Well too bad. You don't deserve it.

"I know you never wanted kids. You think that we're a waste of space. You wanna hear the truth? Nobody is a waste of space, time, or money. Everyone has his or her own part to play. You may not realize it, but everybody deserves to have a good life. Even criminals. Sure, they made a few mistakes in life, but it's how they were raised. But as for you, you're the worst criminal I can think of. If Voldemort were here, he'd be shaking in his boots.

"So, pack up and leave already. This family is better off without you, Samantha."

I shouldered my way past the woman whom I had once called mom.

* * *

**Whoo! Fight fire with fire, Zoe! Boom! She finally stood up for herself? But what's the reason? Maybe, um... **_**Cole**_**? Or just being fed up? I'm rooting for Cole. Your thoughts?**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE PERCY JACKSON, OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, THEN YOU CAN SKIP.**

**Who's super psyched for the next book, The Blood Of Olympus? I **_**cannot**_** wait. If Leo, Nico, Percy, Piper, or any of the others die, then I will personally go and throttle Rick Riordan myself. Who want's to join me? ;)**

**OKAY, NOW READ.. UNLESS YOU DON'T LIKE MAROON 5 OR MUSIC IN GENERAL. THOUGH, I DOUBT ANY OF YOU AMAZING READERS HATE MUSIC.**

**Who likes Adam Levine's new-ish song Animals? I love it. I downloaded it the second I heard it. Did you know that on the app store you can get a free music down loader? I have it, and it's 100% free. I down loaded like, 300 song from it. They even have Megan Nicole songs!**

**OKAY, **_**NOW**_** YOU CAN READ.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**For positive reviewers, then here are some cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Special thanks to Astrid16, and my friend Ally.**

**Ally, yu're the reason I'm still here. You'll always be ny best friend.**

**Astrid16, have you ever heard of the song Classic by MKTO? I think that you may like it. Also, I hope you don't mind this shoutout.**

**Keep loving Ninjago, peace!**


	10. Mystery Cutting

_**'As Makeup Runs Down your Cheeks,**_

_**You Found That You Are Lost Again...**_

_**Try To Make Your Way Back Home,**_

_**Found That You're Alone' ~ Escape The Fate - Makeup**_

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

_A week or so later..._

I woke up to a wet feeling on the lower part of my arm. I assumed it was Storm, so I went back to sleep. Later on, I opened my eyes. I could feel a stinging in the same part of my arm. I looked, and saw blood. I bit back a scream. How did that happen?! I know I didn't do that. Storm was on the floor, no traces of blood on her, but stains on my bed. I looked at my arm again, then over at the window. Cole had left the hospital a few days ago, and was now at home.

The curtains were closed, thank the gods. He would've freaked, and told Zane about the previous cutting events. I got up out of bed, and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off. I poured water on it, and washed it out with some soap. It stung a lot. Odd... the ones I did to myself never hurt that much. I looked at my arm. It was bright red.

I heard a faint knock on the window. I quickly covered my arm, and walked over to the window. I drew the curtain back, and saw Cole. I smiled, and opened the window.

"Morning!" Cole said. "Morning. How are you feeling?" I asked.

Cole shrugged. "Good I guess." He replied. "Hey, what happened to your arm?" He asked, pointing to the bloody paper towel.

I looked at it. "Oh, Storm scratched me." I lied.

Cole nodded. "Oh, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I heard Zane calling me from downstairs. "Gotta go, Zane's calling me. Bye." I closed the window, and went to the bathroom to get ready. I cleaned the blood off of the counters, and tossed on a blue v-neck top, and a pair of skinny jeans. I ran downstairs, and saw Zane putting some food on the table. I smelled pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I got a pancake, and sat down. I ate a small bit of it. I know what I said to Cole, and I'm keeping that promise. It's just that, if I eat too much, then I throw it up. I learnt that the hard way.

Zane sat down across from me, and ate a strip of bacon. "Hey Zoe, aren't you going to the beach with Amanda today?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we changed the time to 12:00. That way, it won't be as cold there." I explained.

Zane nodded. "Cool, hey, do you think that I could invite a few people?" I asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." I honestly didn't care, as long as he and Pixal kept their clothes on. You know what I mean?

I finished my breakfast, and went upstairs. I changed into some light washed denim jeans, a black v-neck tank top, and a grey hoodie styled jacket over that. I'm almost always cold. I threw on a pair of silver flip flops too. I grabbed my backpack, and threw my phone, IPad, notebook, sketching pencils, and earbuds in. I looked at the window. The curtains fluttered. Huh, I thought that I had closed the window. I put my backpack down, and walked over to the courtains, and checked the window. It was open. What? I closed the window, and turned. As I did, I stepped on a rock. I picked it up. A note was tapped on the back. I got it off, and unfolded it. There was a picture of a forest on it. I flipped it over. It wasn't signed. Huh, you'd think that the person would at _least_ want to get the credit. I shrugged, and put the sketch on my desk. I shouldered my backpack, and went downstairs.

I walked out the door, and towards the beach. I heard a voice behind me. "Need a lift?" I turned, and saw Cole. "I'm good, thanks." I continued walking. Cole followed me. "Quit stalking me." I said. "I'm not stalking you, I'm going to the beach. Zane said I could come." I laughed. "Okay..." I looked at the sky. A few clouds covered it, but otherwise, it looked fine. No sign of rain, even though we were in sort of a drought. A little bit of rain wouldn't hurt.

"So... I heard that the school is being rebuilt." Cole started. "They're having a dance later on in December. Pretty weird, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, who would want to go?" I asked. Cole shrugged. "Crystal and Lloyd maybe. Or Pixal and Zane. Maybe if Amanda and Kai got together..." He trailed off. "True. I wouldn't go though." I said. Cole glanced at me. "Really? Why?" He asked. I scoffed. "First, I hate dancing. Second, I don't wear dresses. Third... I just... don't want to go."

Okay, that wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth either. Usually, school dances are when the boys ask the girls. Well...nobody asked me.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I'm more of a loner. Also, I don't like tuxedos." I laughed.

We talked the rest of the way. I saw Amanda sitting on the sand with Kai. They were talking. Amanda saw Cole and me, and smiled. She got up, and walked towards us.

"I hope you don't mind," I began. "Zane and a few of his friends are coming." I gestured to Cole. Amanda nodded. "That's fine. I invited Kai." Is it just me, or is she blushing? I looked at Cole. Seems like he was thinking the same thing. I walked towards the tide pools. They looked really calm, and beautiful. I sat down, and brought out my notebook, and pencils. I drew a rough sketch of the boats, rocks, birds, and sea creatures. I drew them, then got working on the water.

By the time I had finished the drawing, Zane, Jay, Nya, Pixal, Crystal, and Lloyd had come. Zane and Pixal walked towards the tide-pools. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but Cole had sat down next to me to watch me draw. I checked my work over. It looked pretty good, if I said so.

"Wow..." Cole said. I looked up at him. "That's really good, Zoe." He told me. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. Cole looked at the ocean. "Hey, wanna go for a swim?" He asked, a small smile on his face. "Maybe later, I gotta put this away." told Cole.

He nodded. "Hey, if Zane's a Droid, then how can he touch water and not like, electrocute everyone or everything in the ocean?" He asked.

I thought about that, and shrugged. "I..., don't know. You'd have to ask him." I looked over at Zane, who was now standing in the ocean with Pixal.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Cole joked. I smiled, and put my things away. I glanced at my IPad. I had a new notification. I got it out, and checked my E-Mails. I had one from dad. It read:

**I'll be home late tonight. Eat early, and avoid mom. **

**Love, dad.**

**P.S. If you can find my socks, please put them on my bed. Thanks.**

I replied, and put my IPad away.

"Your dad?" Cole asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he's coming home late tonight. Not surprising." Cole got up. I got out a zip-up fabric three ring binder, and put the sketch in a folder. I zipped the binder up, and put it back in my backpack. I got out my phone, and took a snap of a tide-pool that had a few really pretty fish and starfish in it.

I saw that the boys were all in the water, splashing eatch other with water. Amanda sat on the beach. I grabbed my things, and walked over to her.

"So, why aren't you out there?" I asked. "I thought you were like a girl version of Percy Jackson." I joked. Amanda laughed. "You know. Whenever I go in a body of water with life forms in it, all the animals are drawn to me. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Amanda started off at the waves lapping on the shore.

I nodded. "I understand." I said to her. I could see Crystal and Lloyd swimming towards a small island. "Hey look," I started. "An Island In The Sun." I joked, referring to the song by Weezer. Amanda laughed. "Yeah. Hey, ya think that they'll meet Aquamarine?" She asked. I shrugged. "It's possible." I said. We both laughed.

I got up, and took off my flip flops. I walked towards the ocean, and stood in a few waves. I thought about what Amanda had said. '_Whenever I go in a body of water with life forms in it, all the animals are drawn to me. I just don't want anyone to get hurt' _Maybe if she just stood in the water...? I blinked some water out of my eyes. I felt a hand take mine. I looked to the side, and saw Cole. His hair was plastered to his face. His clothes were wet. Otherwise, he looked pretty good...wait, what? Umm... ignore that. It's the after talk of anorexia talking.

_-Cole- 'Uuhhh hhuuuhh...' -Me- 'Oh, shut your cakehole.' -Cole- 'You like me.' -Me- 'Sure thing Richard.' -Cole- 'Hey, I'd be Alex. Not Richard.'_

"Hey, what's up with Amanda?" He asked. I glanced back at her. "Long story." I replied. Cole shrugged. "Come on, I wanna show you something." I smiled. "Sure." Cole and I dove under the water.

It was crystal clear. No pun intended. I saw a coral reef, and a thousands of fish. I smiled. This was amazing! I looked around, and saw a few starfish, anemones, and sea urchins. A few crabs wandered the seabed, grabbing at the fishes' tails. A school of clownfish passed me. A lionfish wondered the bottom. The other fish stayed away from it.

Cole tapped on my shoulder. I looked at him. He pointed up. I nodded. We swam to the surface. Cole spit some water out of his mouth. He looked at me, who was fine. "How are you not affected at all?" Cole asked. I smiled. "Every elemental power. Including breathing underwater." I told him. Cole nodded. "I see, Jackson." I laughed. "What is it with everyone and Percy Jackson?" I asked. Cole shrugged. "Dunno."

"Oh no," I heard Kai say.

"Here we go." Zane agreed. I saw that they were looking at the island.

"Hear your voice on the radio!" Jay sang in an off-key tone. We looked at him funny. "What? I thought we were singing 'Can't forget about you'. I guess not..."

* * *

One I got home, I showered, and threw on my tee and jeans. You know, the ones I wore earlier. I looked at my bed, and changed the sheets out. I tossed the other set in the washer. I went to the kitchen, and got an apple. I washed it, and went upstairs.

I took a bite out of the apple, and got my laptop out. I typed in Ultimate Guitar Tabs. I searched for the song 'Courage' by Superchick. I found a highly rated one, and clicked on it. I set my apple down, and got my guitar out. I got my pick, set up the capo, and strummed a chord. It sounded sorta like the song. I looked at my desk/piano. I put my guitar down, and went over to my desk. I got the piano part set up. I played a few notes. I sounded like the actual song, so I kept playing. The only part I had trouble on was the course.

"_I need you to know,_

_I'm not through the night._

_Some day's I'm still fighting to walk towards the light._

_I need you to know,_

_That we'll be okay._

_Together we can make it through, another day."_

I kept trying though. The last verse was easier.

"_You should know,_

_You're not on your own._

_These secrets are walls that keep us alone._

_I don't know when,_

_But I know how._

_Together we can make it through somehow..."_

I finally completed the song. I wrote everything down in a notebook. By the time I was finished, it was nighttime. I closed my piano lid, and put my things away. I went downstairs, and put the sheets in the dryer. The blood had washed out. I ran back upstairs, and opened the wooden panel. I closed my window, and turned the light out.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! So, the songs in this chapter are...**

**1\. 'Makeup' by _Escape The Fate_**

**2\. 'Island In The Sun' by _Weezer_**

**3\. 'Forget About You' by _R5_**

**4\. 'Courage' by _Superchick_**

**Movies used...**

**1.**** Aquamarine**

**Books used...**

**1\. _Percy Jackson_**

**Youtube channels used...**

**1\. Hoisitori**

**2\. Wassabi Produtions (Yes, I spelled it wrong, cause they did. Get over it)**

**Websites used...**

**1\. Ultimate Guitar Tabs**

**Wow. I used a lot of things. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon-ish. Peace!**

**-Hayden (Haven't signed off with my name for a while) ;)**


	11. Uploads On NINJA SUNDAYS!

**_"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." _**

**_― Dr. Seuss_**

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I closed my window. I never knew that Zoe could play the piano. That gave me an idea for our next cover song.

The next day, I quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, then ran over to Zane's house. I knocked on the door. A very tired looking Zane opened the door. "Yes?" He yawned. I took a step back. "First, brush your teeth man, that's nasty. Second, I've got an idea for our next cover." Zane nodded. "Come in."

I walked in, and played a game on my phone while I waited for Zane to get ready. Hopefully, he's brushing his teeth too. I heard foot steps walking down the stairs along with the sound of a dog tag. I saw Storm and Shard walking down. Well actually, it was more of a waddle.

**(When dogs walk down stairs, they sorta waddle. Kinda funny to watch actually.)**

Storm went into the kitchen, while Shard walked towards me. He sniffed my pockets. They had dog treats in them. I smiled. "He must smell Rocky." I looked up, and saw Zoe.

She was wearing a light grey tee that had the word 'Hope'. She had light washed jeans with rips on the knees. Her hair was in a really messy side braid with feathers braided in.

"Are you sure it's not the dog treats I have?" I asked. Zoe nodded. "Yeah. Shard prefers an actual dog over dog treats." I shrugged. "Huh. Zane had the party animal. Pun intended." Zoe laughed. "Come on, guys, breakfast!" She went into the kitchen, and fed the dogs. While they were eating, Zoe sat down on the couch, and got out her IPad. I walked over, and sat down next to her. She was playing the Sims Freeplay.

"Wow." I said. "That's awesome." I was talking about the world. The houses were really cool, and the Sims were all different. One had colored hair while another had long blonde hair. I also saw Elsa and Anna along with Ariel.

"Thanks." She said. I saw Zane walking down, looking much more alive, and less like a zombie with very bad breath.

"Morning." He said to Zoe. She nodded, and went back to her game. Zane and I walked to the garage to discuss the song.

"So," Zane began. "What were you thinking, kid?" I gave him a funny look.

"Really Zane?" I asked. "I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen. I'm not a kid."

Zane laughed. "Compared to me, you are. Dude, I could be your dad for all you know."

I thought about that, and shuddered. "Ugh, thanks for making me think about _that_ image. Anyway, the song I was thinking about was 'Makeup' by Escape The Fate. Oh, the new version. Not the old."

Zane nodded. "Sure. That song's cool. I'll tell the guys, and we can do it."

I smiled. "Awesome. If you don't mind, I'd like to sing it."

Zane eyed me. "Sure. Hey, this song doesn't have anything to do with Zoe, does it?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Eh, sorta."

Zane laughed. "Sounds like you're in love, Cole." He mimicked Ginny's voice from Harry Potter.

I glared at him. "Whatever, Ginny."

* * *

A few days later, we were in October. Jay had said that he would do the video since the song didn't have any piano bits in it. Lloyd said that he knows the song by heart, so he'll do drums, while Zane and I would do guitar. Kai would play bass.

I got my guitar ready, while the others set up. "Testing, one, two, three..." The mic worked perfectly.

Lloyd tapped his drumsticks together three times. Jay started the video camera, and we started paying.

I played a few power chords while Zane did some normal chords. I could feel the beat of Lloyd's drums vibrating through the floor. I sang the first part of the song. Then the course. The the second verse. The course again. The last verse, then finally, the last part, ending with a few effects.

Jay saved the video. I put my guitar down, and gave Kai a high-five. "Okay, ready for the end video?" Jay asked. I nodded. "Sure."

We got in a group video after Jay set up a tripod for the video camera.

"Yo!" Kai said. "We hope you liked our cover of, Lloyd, give me a drum-roll please..."

Lloyd ran over to his drumset, and did a drumroll.

"Makeup by Escape The Fate!" I finished.

"This concludes our weekly video on," The others chimed in. "NINJA SUNDAYS!"

"Check back every Sunday for a new video." Zane said.

"We even do movie parody's." Jay added.

"Don't forget to subscribe to out channel, and like this video, or every video that we had ever posted." I turned to the others. "Yeah, I like that better." The others laughed. "Peace!" Kai said as he ducked, and left.

"See ya!" Jay added as he jumped over the back of the couch.

"May The Force be With You..." Lloyd joked as he bowed and melted to the floor.

"See you next Sunday, we'd better." I said in my best Yoda imitation. I left.

"Immature. Okay, bye!" Zane left too. Jay cut the video, and looked at us. "Well, I think that was a success." He smiled.

"You know, I think that I have an awesome idea for the video. Be right back!" Jay left. A few moments later, he came back and grabbed the video camera.

"Remind me again why he's in the band?" I asked.

"He's the only one we know who can play piano." Zane said. I laughed. "You serious?" I asked. Zane nodded. "Yeah, why?" I shrugged. "Nothing." If Zoe didn't want to tell anyone, then I won't tell either.

A half hour later, Jay came back with his laptop. We gathered around him as he played the video.

The effects were really cool, fading in and out. The lighting changed every thirty seconds, changing from dark grey, blue, green, and black. I had to say, it looked really cool.

"Great job, Jay." I told him after watching. Jay smiled. "I know. I just posted it on YouTube. We already have one hundred likes, and like, a thousand views." I gave him a high-five.

Later on that day, I heard the faint sound of a guitar coming from Zoe's room. It sounded a lot like... no way...

I went upstairs, and opened Zoe's door. I walked in, and saw that Zoe was watching the video from today. She looked up, and smiled. "Great job." She said. I smiled. "Thanks." I walked towards her, and sat down on her bed.

Zoe glanced at me, and shifted. I noticed that she was trying to cover her arm. Oh man. I gently grabbed her arm. I lifted the sleeve up, and saw a few fresh cuts.

* * *

**Songs used...**

**1\. 'Makeup New Version' by_ Escape The Fate_**

**Games used...**

**1\. The Sims Freeplay**

**Movies used...**

**1\. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**

**Sorry that this chapter is slightly boring. At least it's sorta funny. I'm thinking of making a Ninjago version of Wreck-It-Ralph, but with more than one love interest. What do you think? **

**I'm a lot like Venellope. Who are you most like? **

**Okay, here's a quiz for you HOO fans. (Heroes Of Olympus)**

* * *

**_Who are you most like?_**

**Leo:**

**Funny [x]**

**Hot [x] ;-D**

**Better with machines than with people [x]**

**A mechanic []**

**Curly hair []**

* * *

**Piper:**

**Kind [x]**

**Convincing when you talk [x]**

**Pretty [x]**

**Choppy hair []**

**Can shoot food []**

* * *

**Annabeth:**

**Smart [x]**

**Wise []**

**Blonde []**

**Good at fighting [x]**

**Has an awesome boyfriend [] (Sadly)**

* * *

**Percy:**

**Loyal [x]**

**Green eyed []**

**Loves the ocean [x]**

**Good swimmer []**

**ADHD [] (Eh, sorta)**

* * *

**Jason:**

**Likes heights []**

**Blue eyed []**

**Roman fighter []**

**A leader [x]**

**Has a scar [x] (Curse you cats!)**

* * *

**Hazel:**

**Likes gold []**

**Dark haired [x]**

**Really nice [x] (Most of the time...)**

**Can be trusted with your life []**

**Can fight [x]**

* * *

**Frank:**

**Strong [] (Does mentally count?)**

**Good at archery [] (Dunno. Never did it)**

**Bigger boned []**

**Chinese [x] (If you laugh, remember that I'm really good at karate. Not to brag or anything, I went from white belt to purple in a whole freakn year!)**

**Likes elephants []**

* * *

**Nico:**

**A loner [x]**

**Likes the dead [x]**

**Likes black [x] **

**Darker but not mean [x]**

**Likes Percy Jackson [x]**

**I'm most like Nico. Score! Actaually, I'm like all of them. I'm funny, kind, and a loner. I rock, I know. Either that, or I'm a funny emo. Whatever.**

**Copy this quiz onto a piece of paper. Good luck HOO fans! I'll try to have a quiz on eatch chapter. **

**Peace!**


	12. Bloody Encounters

_**Promises. So easily broken. **_

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I looked at Zoe's arm. Fresh cuts covered her arm. I stared at them in shock.

"You said that you would stop." I mumbled.

Zoe sighed. "But I didn't-"I cut her off.

"You made a promise." I said.

"And I kept it. Here's what happened. Every day when I wake up, new cuts appear. I don't exactly know how, but I know that it's not me. I think that it's Sam..."She trailed off.

I raised my eye brows. "Really Zoe? Blaming your cruddy, bitchy, ass-hole, sorry excuse for a mom? Wow. That's low." I let go of her wrist.

Zoe glared at me. "Do you really think that I would lie to you?" She asked.

I pretended to think. "Well, let's see. You told Zane that you stopped being anorexic. You told Zane that you stopped cutting. You-"

Zoe cut me off. "Okay, I said a lot of things. To _Zane_. But I'm not lying. If you can't see that, then you must be really blind."

A slight pint of anger welled up inside of me. "Listen, I'm telling Zane that you're cutting. You broke your part of the promise, so I'm breaking mine."

Zoe stared at me. "You do know that there's a thing called _magic_, right? And in Ninjago City, there's a whole lot of it. I mean, come on. We have dragons, ninja with crazy awesome powers, mermaids, fairies, exedra, exedra."

I winced when she said 'mermaid'. My last girlfriend was an evil mermaid. She had almost drowned Ninjago City. And get this, later on, I found out that she wasn't even a girl! Good thing I never kissed her...er, him. That would just be awkward for the both of us. Me especially, 'cause I'm not gay.

**(No offense to you gay people. I'M A GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER! Hey, this was rated T for a reason, peeps)**

"Okay, I get it. You're freaked about what Zane will say, but I'm just trying to help you." I tried.

"You know, when someone asks you to keep a secret, maybe because it's for a good reason." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

I got up, and shook my head. "You know, I really thought you were different from other girls. I guess I was wrong." I turned, and left.

Should I tell Zane, or not? Zoe may have been telling the truth. If I tell, then there'll be trouble for nothing. But if I don't and she actually _is_ cutting, then who'll stop her?

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I stormed over to the door, and slammed it. I could see Cole walking down the stairs. He was grumbling to himself about trouble, and cutting. I rolled my eyes, and shut down my computer, and put it on my desk. I closed my window, drew the curtains, and plopped down on my bed. I grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. I felt better already.

Later on, Zane came into my room. I groaned. I can't believe Cole. I am going to kill him. And no, that is not just a figure of speech.

Zane walked towards me, a worried expression on his face. "Cole told me that you cut?" He said in a questioning tone.

I looked at Zane. He had a 'Don't you dare lie to me', look on his face. I sighed.

"Fine, yes. I did." Zane looked like I had just sucker-punched him.

"_WHAT?!_" And major freak out in three...two...one. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CUT!?" He started to say stuff in Latin. I didn't even know he knew Latin. Zane took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm. IF YOU EVER CUT AGAIN, I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE BASEMENT, AND TAKE AWAY YOUR PHONE, IPAD, MP3, AND YOU'LL ONLY EAT APPLES AND BREAD!" I gave him a look.

"So much for calm." I noted.

Zane walked towards my bed, and fell backwards on it. He looked at me. "Zoe, why would you do that to yourself? Those scars won't ever fade. You'll have them forever."

I sighed. "I know, Zane. Remember when I was younger, and got bullied a lot?" Zane nodded. "Well, that's when the cutting started."

Zane stared at me in shock."You've been cutting ever since you were nine?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. And I'm not proud, either."

Zane snorted. "Who would be? Look, Cole told me. I know you think that he betrayed you, or whatever, but he cares about you. You know that, right?"

I shrugged. I had mixed feelings about Cole right now. Sure, he's cute, and if you say _ANYTHING_ about that to him, I will personally slit your throat when you're sleeping.

"I get that he cares, but..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Zane sat up, and gave me a hug.

"He also told me that you were anorexic." He added.

I pulled away. "Okay, anything he _didn't_ tell you?" I asked.

Zane laughed. "He didn't confess to me that he loves you."

I reached my hand to Zane's right cheek, (I was on his left) and whacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He rubbed his face.

"Just for being you." I replied.

**TRIGGER WARNING FOR: CUTTING, ABUSE, ETC.**

**WARNING****: VERY DARK PART, LIKE, REALLY SOON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**My P.O.V.**

Later on that night, Zoe got ready for bed. She turned on her bedside lamp, and got out her new 'Blood of Olympus' book that I want so badly.

Er.. off topic.

She read ten chapters before falling asleep, the light still on.

Cole could see shadows in his room, cast by the lamp and curtain. He saw as someone opened the door to Zoe's room. He assumed it was just Zane. He went back to his video game.

But he was wrong as hell. That person who came in was, wait for it, Samantha. She held a knife in her hand, and a few pieces of rope.

She quickly bound Zoe to her bed. Sam got Zoe's arm, and brought the knife down on it. Usually, The Overlord did it with magic, but he figured that he'd better send out a worker to do it for him.

To clarify, Sam's working with the Overlord.

Zoe's eyes flew open to the feeling of blood dripping down her arm. She blinked the spots out of her eyes, and saw Sam. She was about to shout out, but Sam had gagged Zoe. That bastard. Again, this is why the ratings were T.

Sam kept cutting long stripes down Zoe's arm. She moved onto the next. Then she started on Zoe's legs.

As Zoe got a better look at the cuts, she realized that they were words.

_Ugly, fat, stupid, worthless, and useless _were written on her right arm. On her left, one whole sentence stood. _Nobody loves, or ever will love you. _

Tears of pain formed in Zoe's eyes, and the pain wasn't caused by the knife.

Sam looked at he daughters' face. She moved the knife over Zoe's throat, leaving a very thin trail of blood behind. Zoe gasped as the blade dug a little deeper, leaving a thinker trail of blood. She shifted, and pain racked throughout her entire body.

Cole looked up again. He saw the same figure. This time, he saw two pairs of pointy ears bite the shadowy figure. Cole knew that the dogs would never bite anyone they liked. _Sam. _He thought before throwing on some shoes and running over to Zane's place.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write. I got slightly nauseated while writing this chapter. *Shudders* I think that I thought too much about cutting. Blood doesn't bother me. Dunno why.**

**Sorry for those who didn't like the end of the chapter.**

**So, I don't believe that I used any Trade Marks, so I'm good! Oh wait... yeah no, I'm good. Who took the Heroes of Olympus quiz? By a raise of reviews please, who were you most like?**

**Here's a quiz for you Harry Potter lovers.**

_**Which character are you?**_

**Harry:**

**Brave [x]**

**Has glasses [x] **

**Good at a sport [x]**

**A good friend [x]**

**Has an awful aunt/uncle? [x] **

* * *

**Hermione:**

**Smart [x] **

**Has a cat [x] (Four of 'em)**

**Good at school []**

**Likes school [] (Hell no)**

**Likes to follow rules[] (Depends. If there's a rule to break rules, then sign me up!)**

* * *

**Ron:**

**Red hair []**

**Has a lot of siblings [x] (Nine. Kill me now, Voldemort! Just Kidding. Don't kill me now. I want to live. I WANT TO LIVE!)**

**Likes to eat [x]**

**Had/has a pet rodent [x] (Sadly, Pepper died. She was a bunny.)**

**Your dad does something for the government []**

* * *

**Luna:**

**Slightly crazy (And proud of it) [x]**

**Believes in myths [x]**

**Likes radishes []**

**Can read upside down [x] (If you like to read, you would know how too)**

**You like magazines []**

* * *

**Neville:**

**Slightly geeky []**

**Had/has a pet toad []**

**A hero in the making [x]**

**Used to be really bad at something, and is now good at it [x]**

**Likes gardening []**

* * *

**Ginny:**

**Likes sports [x] (You go, Shaquille O' Neil!) **

**Has a lot of brothers [x]**

**Loves Harry Potter [x] **

**Youngest in the family [] (I'm the loser middle child)**

**Tough/strong willed [x]**

**I'm like Harry! Whoop whoop! Though, I'd like to be like Neville. He was so cool!**

**Who were you like? Say something in the reviews! **

**Only positive reviews please. **

**As Taylor Swift once sang,_ 'And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off'_**

**Who liked the song, but not the video? I mean, even she's turning to Miley! NOOOOOOOO! NOT TAYLOR! **

**Can you believe that the little country girl who used to be so innocent is now... A TWERKER?! Another, NOOOOOOOOOO! Zane style. I'm pretty sure that if he were here, and scream that. Your thoughts? **

**Shalone!**


	13. Hospitals Rush

_**Don't inflict pain on anyone. Would you want to hurt the way they do?**_

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I almost fell down the stairs. Wait, lemme rephrase that. I _FELL_ DOWN THE FREAKIN STAIRS! I had tripped on Rocky who was lying in front of the stairs, (Seriously, who _does_ that?!) and fell down the stairs. My dad came running to the living room, and saw me spread eagle on the floor.

"Cole!" He cried as he ran over. Dad helped me up. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Gotta go. Hey, can you get the car ready? Like, now?" Dad nodded. He knew better than to ask why. I ran out the front door, and to Zane's.

To still had the key that Zane had given me a few weeks before. I unlocked the door, and ran upstairs. I first went to Zane's room. I had a feeling that I would need backup. "Zane!" I shouted. Zane looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "Cole? What the-?" I cut him off. "Zoe's in trouble. Come on!" Zane got up, and ran past me. I actually spun in a circle. That's how fast he was. I followed him, and saw that he had transformed into his ninja uniform. I did too. After, I was holding my techno blade.

**(I haven't watched season three yet, so I'm winging it. Deal with it.)**

I ran into Zoe's room and saw two awful things. 1. Zoe's mom standing over Zoe's bed with a bloody knife, and 2, (The worst) Zoe lying on her bed, bleeding in several places, and un-moving.

Sam looked at us, and sneered. A very ugly sight to see if I may say so. Zane froze. I looked at him. He wasn't blinking. Oh boy. He just got freaking paralyzed! Perfect. _Not! _

I held my techno blade in a fighting position, not sure how it would help. Sam smiled. "Aww. How cute. Someone actually cares for this useless piece of shit." I charged, and swung my blade at Sam's head. She ducked, and threw her knife. I dodged it, hearing a small thunk. I turned, and saw the the knife had embedded itself in Zoe's right shoulder. Sam smiled, and disappeared in a poof. I heard Zane fall to the floor with an 'Oof!' I put my techno blade away, and ran over to Zoe's side. I took a gag out of her mouth, and cut through the ropes that had held her to her bed. Zane got up, rubbing his head, and came over too.

"Oh my gods." Storm, Shard, and Zane stared. I gently picked Zoe up, careful not to bump the dagger that was in her shoulder. Zoe weighed about as much as a laptop. That was so not good.

I carried her to dad's car, while Zane got his dad and sister. They filed in a police complaint. I got in the backseat with Zoe, so that her shoulder wouldn't bump the seat. I held her in my arms, terrified that she's die.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. I got out, grabbed Zoe, and ran to the hospital's front desk. a man saw me, and called for help. I helped them load her onto a stretcher. Zoe flinched when they took the dagger out of her shoulder.

I waited outside. My dad, Zane, Crystal, and and their dad came too. Zane looked scared, while Crystal had tears in her eyes. Their dad was trying to stay strong for them, but eventually broke down crying. My dad sat next to me.

**My P.O.V. (Sorry guys, I just need to tell this from a third persons P.O.V.)**

The doctors and nurses rushed around, trying to stop the bleeding. Immediately, they knew that the young girl was anorexic, and that she had cut. The nurses came back with some bandages. They applied some to the wounds, trying to save another life. One doctor named Logan looked up, and left. He gave a status report to the girl's family.

"Are you her father?" He asked Zoe's dad. He nodded. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, but, your daughter doesn't have enough blood to survive. She also was anorexic, and she cut. I'm so sorry." Zoe's dad collapsed into the bench, putting his head in his hands. Zane bit his lip, tears leaking from his eyes. Crystal cried. Cole looked up. "Take some blood from me." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, slightly confused. "Take some blood from me." Cole repeated. Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry, even if you two had the same blood type, you'd die." Cole got up. "I don't care. JUST. HELP. HER." Logan nodded, and got a blood sample from Cole.

While the doctors processed it, the rest of the ninja and their friends had come. Amanda cried, while Lloyd went over to Crystal. Pixal gave Zane a hug, while the others talked. Cole just waited for the results. The doctor came back, a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but it isn't a match. The girl,-" Cole cut him off. "Zoey." He said. The doctor nodded. "Zoey has a very different type of blood. It has magic in it. There is no way that we can save her. It's up to Zoey's strength, and will now." Cole nodded.

Logan walked over. "Were you her boyfriend?" He gently asked. Cole shook his head. Logan nodded. "But you loved her, right?" Cole looked up, and nodded. "I'm sorry."

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Pain. That was the one thing I felt the most. I could feel my body being moved onto a bed. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't.

I heard noises around me, running, talking, and beeping. I felt my mind getting fuzzier by the moment. If I die young, then at least I'll be happy I don't have to live a life full of lies and pain anymore.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was short. Well, in my book it was short anyway. **

**Could anyone guess what the last sentence's song was? Yep. If I Die Young by The Band Perry.**

**The doctor's name was inspired by my brother, Logan. He had wanted to be a doctor when he was older. **

**I'm betting that half of you readers were hoping that Cole's blood would match Zoe's. **

**Here's the next quiz.**

_**Which Ninjago Character Are You?**_

**Cole:**

**A leader [x]**

**Likes to climb [x]**

**Loves dragons [x]**

**Loves food [x]**

**Sorta emo [x] (Don't get me wrong, I love Cole!)**

**Wears black [x] (I_ live_ in black)**

**Zane:**

**Cool [x] (Pun intended)**

**Likes falcons [x] (Like _The Falcon_ from Star Wars!)**

**Nice [x]**

**Independent [x]**

**Can cook []**

**Likes PIXAL [x]**

**Kai:**

**Firey personality [x]**

**Likes red []**

**Has a sister [x] (Sadly)**

**Likes swords [x]**

**Spiky**** hair []**

**Fun [x]**

**Jay:**

**The joker [x]**

**Easily panicked [] (The key to swag is to be cool and collected. I GOT DA SWAG!)**

**Liked video games [x]**

**Likes Nya []**

**Loves blue [x]**

**An inventor []**

**Lloyd:**

**Kid-like personality [x]**

**Responsible [x]**

**Wears green []**

**Has a evil/good dad []**

**Has an exotic animal [] (I WANT THE MEGADRAGON! WHAA!)**

**Special [x] (Puh-lease. We're all special!)**

**I am most like Cole. He rocks! (Pun intended) WHOO!**

**Rock out, yo!**


	14. She's Up!

_**Fear is a four lettered word. It means to be afraid. The only way to conquer fear is to find something stronger than it.**_

**Cole's P.O.V.**

_A week later..._

Everyday since Zoe had gotten hurt, I had visited her. Zane was there seventy percent of the time. So was Crystal. Their dad was busy helping the police, giving them descriptions of Sam, but he came when he could.

I looked at Zoe. The cuts haven't healed yet. The one on her throat was the one that the doctors were most worried about. Her arms and legs weren't as bad, and her shoulder was making okay-ish progress. Her back had a few cuts too. The one things the doctors wanted to know was why she would hurt herself like that. (We didn't tell them the exact truth)

Every time I looked at her, I felt horrible. I blamed myself for her getting hurt. I know that it's probably lame, but it's true. The door opened, and Crystal walked in. She held some clothes in her arms. She looked at Zoe, and sighed.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey, I brought some fresh clothes for her. The doctors said that I could um... ya know." I nodded.

Crystal looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well? Aren't you going to leave?" She asked.

I looked at her for a moment before understanding. "Oh! Yeah, okay, bye." I got up, and left. I blushed slightly as I left the room.

I left the room, and saw Dr. Logan. He smiled at me as he walked by. For some reason, all the doctors have been really friendly around me. I wonder if anything's wrong...

I spotted Lloyd and Jay walking towards me. Lloyd waved. I nodded towards them. "Uh, you can't go in there. Crystal's um... she brought some clothes for Zoe." I said.

They nodded, understanding what I was saying. It just sounded wrong the other way. Ya know?

The door opened, nearly whacking me. "Oh, sorry." Crystal said as she got out. "My bad." She looked at Lloyd, and smiled. "Hey Lloyd, Jay. You come to see Zoe?" They nodded, and walked in to the room. Crystal pulled me aside.

"Hey, thank you for watching over her." She said.

I smiled. "Hey, no problem." I replied.

Crystal smiled, and walked away. "Tell Lloyd to meet me at the place!"

I looked at her. "Huh?" I asked.

Crystal turned, and laughed. "Just tell him to meet me later, okay?"

I smiled. "Fine! Hey, when you have a kid, am I going to be his godfather?" Crystal laughed. "Shut up!"

I laughed. A few minutes later, Lloyd and Jay came out. They looked at me.

"Hey Cole, wanna try to wake Zoe up?" Jay asked, a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Jay started to laugh.

"I _mean_... try to wake her up. In all the romance novels that I've_-Nya_, has read, the boyfriend wakes up the girl with a kiss." Jay looked at me.

I gave him an odd look. "You like romance novels?"

Jay gave me a look. "Okay, out of all of that, you only got that tiny, unimportant bit? Geez."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll try."

"Jay nodded. "Good. Just hope that she doesn't wake up with amnesia like that girl did in The Vow." Lloyd whacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked. Lloyd gave him a look. "Oh, um. Bye! Make sure you-" Lloyd whacked him again.

"Hey Lloyd, meet Crystal!" I called after him. Lloyd nodded. "K!"

I walked into the room again, and sat down in the chair next to Zoe. I gently took her hand, and rubbed my thumb on it.

**Zoe's P.O.V. (Yeah, she ain't dead... Yet... BWAHAHA!)**

I felt someone take my hand. His engulfed mine nearly entirely. I could hear a voice speaking. Cole.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Okay, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but here goes. Those words on your arms. They aren't true. You aren't fat. You're as skinny as a twig. Good thing, and a bad...

"You aren't stupid. You're like, one of the smartest people that I know.

"You're not useless. You can do things that, not even Sensei Wu or Garmadon can do. That's pure awesomeness.

"You're not worthless. You're worth every dollar, quarter, dime, nickel, and penny in the world.

"You aren't ugly. You're beautiful." I whispered that part. If she was awake, then I don't want her to think that I like her only because of beauty. I like substance. Not shallow girls that always wear makeup to hide who they really are.

"And you _are_ loved. Your father is out of his mind with worry, Zane and Crystal come here everyday. Amanda, Pixal, and Nya leave you things like video games, movies, ya know. Jay, Lloyd, and Kai visit almost every ten hours. They think of you like a sister. And I... I care about you a lot." I sighed, and kissed Zoe's cheek.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I felt Cole kiss my cheek. I tried to open my eyes again. This time, I could.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Ya know," I heard a voice speak. I looked at Zoe. Did she just...?

"I'm getting really tired of being at this hospital." Zoe opened her eyes. Mine widened with shock.

"You- you're awake!" I exclaimed with surprise. Zoe sat up a little.

"Yeah. I am." She looked around. "Huh, you weren't kidding about Amanda, Pixal, and Nya." I could feel my cheeks burn.

"You uh, you heard that?" I asked.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled, and gave Zoe a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." I said when I let her go.

Zoe smiled. "It's okay. I don't think that I would've believed myself either." She winced as she moved her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked.

Zoe shrugged her uninjured shoulder. "Depends. I'm alive. By my book, that's pretty okay to me."

I laughed. Same old Zoe.

* * *

**Okay, I forgot to mention this earlier, but in case it isn't already obvious, the characters are human. **

**Zane looks like Niall from One Direction. But with ice blues eyes. (Yes, I'm a Onedirectioner. Get over it)**

**Zoe looks either like Kelsey Chow, or Victoria Justice. But ya know, with wavy hair with really curly pieces in it, and mood changing streaks and violet eyes.**

**Cole looks like a young Joe Jonas with black eyes. Or a Mitchell Musso with black eyes.**

**Kai looks like himself but with brown eyes.**

**Jay looks like himself but with brown eyes with green flecks in them.**

**Lloyd looks like himself but with hazel eyes.**

**Crystal looks like AJ Michalka but with bright dark blue eyes.**

**Amanda looks like herself.**

**Nya looks like hmm... a short haired Brenda Song maybe?**

**Yeah, the others look like themselves too.**

**Also, Zoe's not gonna die. Well, until old age or something.**

_**HEROES OF OLYMPUS FANS ONLY!**_

**OMG! The Blood Of Olympus is out! YES! I so cannot wait to read it. I'm getting it really soon. I hope.**

**Who has already read it? **

**Lucky if you have!**

**Liper forever!**

_**OKAY, NORMAL READERS READ!**_

* * *

_**WHAT COLOR ARE YOU?**_

**Black:**

**You like being alone [x]**

**You love nighttime [x]**

**You're emo or somewhere in that section [x]**

**Blue:**

**You're loyal [x]**

**Likes the ocean [x]**

**Loves clear skies [x] (When it's not too hot)**

**Orange:**

**You're fun [x]**

**You love the sun []**

**You love parties []**

**Green:**

**You love nature []**

**You like animals [x]**

**You like bugs []**

**I'm Black. Sweet!**

**So sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to get on a laptop lately. **

**Who liked Pair of Kings? ME! I was so sad when they canceled the show. I really liked Mikayla and Brady as a couple. How about you? Brakayla forever!**

**I loved the theme song. It was super cool. Kinda techno, and pop. Two of my favorite types of music! Besides rock, metal, heavy metal, and black metal. Peace!**


	15. SORRY!

**_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." _**  
**_― Marilyn Monroe_**

**So. I'm going to quit . I'm so sorry! I'm going to upload everything for this story on Quotev. I'll put a link in the reviews. Astrid, can you check it out please? Love you all!**


End file.
